<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctum by island0fmisfittoys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654296">Sanctum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys'>island0fmisfittoys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha!Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Omega Lexa (The 100), Omega Verse, Omega!Lexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not going back...not this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a Clexa/The 100 version of my RWBY fic Sanctuary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I decided to just go ahead and convert Sanctuary to one for the Clexa fandom...hope you like it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just keep going. Don't stop. You can make it'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With every running step Lexa took she could feel the vibrations of the impact reverberate throughout her entire body. Her muscles ached from being forced to sprint for such a long period of time. The cut on her knee, and her split lip throbbed and burned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Just keep going, you're almost there'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was pounding, it felt like her entire body shook with the force of each beat. Her lungs were burning and screaming at the exertion. Her breathing coming in short gasps as she pushed herself farther.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Almost there'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her left eye was nearly swollen shut and her head was pounding. But even in the darkness of the night she knew where she was going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're not letting them take you back this time. Don't slow down. Run.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the snarls and growls growing louder behind her. She could hear the sounds of claws on concrete. She could feel the vibrations as the ground shook around her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Come on! Just a little farther! Move it!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could finally see what she was running towards. The old wooden door, once painted green, paint chipping and falling away showing the light brown wood underneath. A lone lamp flickering above. She pushed herself to run faster, her arms swinging and pumping at her sides,her hands grasping at air trying to move faster. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Come on! Run!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the snarls getting closer. The ground beneath her feet was shaking. She could feel hot air on the back of her neck. She pushed herself harder. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and down her back. Her chest feeling numb, her breath feeling cold in the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're almost there! Do not slow down! You are not going back there!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt and heard the roar as it tore through her body, in the same instant she felt white hot pain erupt across her shoulder blades. The force of the impact pitching her forward. She caught herself, took two more steps and barreled through the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>"SANCTUARY"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Citrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the words left her mouth the inside of Arkadia Pub lit up in a white glow before quickly settling back to normal. Lexa fell forward landing on her hands and knees, a shooting pain radiating across her right knee. She felt the cut split open even more and hissed at the pain. She gasped in air, her chest heaving, her body shaking. She could feel her long brown hair stuck to her forehead,cheeks, and the back of her neck, her body cold with a layer of sweat. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she dry heaved, and then gasped in some more air.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her.</p><p> </p><p>The smell.</p><p> </p><p>Musky.</p><p> </p><p>Still gasping, and her entire body shaking from a mix of physical, mental, emotional exhaustion and plain fear. She tilted her head up, her left eye now completely swollen shut and therefore useless. Her right eye darted around, panic rising inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Another gasp of air.</p><p> </p><p>Musky.</p><p> </p><p>Anger.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Agitation.</p><p> </p><p>Concern.</p><p> </p><p>Sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could taste the different pheromones the air inside the pub was so thick with them, let alone smell them. She felt dizzy. She took in another gasp of air.</p><p> </p><p>Musky.</p><p> </p><p>Citrus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of red and then a small girl with black hair was kneeling in front of her. Green eyes full of concern,</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay!?"</p><p> </p><p>Alpha pheromones mixed with confusion, dark chocolate and raspberries were rolling off the young girl. Lexa felt she was drowning in them. The young girl brought her hand up the move some of Lexa's hair out of her face but the movement caught Lexa off guard </p><p> </p><p>'<em>A flash of dirty blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes and a fist as it collided with her face, splitting her lip'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Please no!"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eye was wide with fear as she flinched backwards, falling onto her back. She braced her fall with her hands and pushed herself backwards with her hands and feet, scrambling to put as much distance as she could between herself and the small Alpha in front of her. Lexa craned her neck to the side, an act of submission and a small whine escaped her throat as her back collided with the door. She whimpered as the cuts on her back made contact with the door and pain spread across her upper back.</p><p> </p><p>Blood was rushing to Lex's ears, her hearing distorted, and her eyes shut tight. Her neck was turned to the side so far in an attempt to appease the Alpha in front of her, that it hurt. Her equilibrium felt off, even though her eyes were closed she swore she could feel the world spinning. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breathing still wasn't under control, coming in ragged and sharp gasps.</p><p> </p><p>A roar, and Lexa whimpered and tried to force her head to the side even farther, causing the muscles along her neck to tighten painfully. A crash, a thud, another roar, another crash, shouting. Lexa couldn't make out the words, it was as if she had cotton balls stuffed in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Another gasp of air.</p><p> </p><p>Musky.</p><p> </p><p>But the smell of dark chocolate and raspberries was gone, replaced with citrus. </p><p> </p><p>Calm.</p><p> </p><p>She smelt an Alpha's calming pheromones surround her and she felt herself relax slightly.</p><p> </p><p>As she relaxed Lexa was able to focus more on the voices and sounds surrounding her. At first they still cam in distorted and muffled, but eventually they started to become clear.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart? Are you okay? You don't have to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you look at me please?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice was soft, gentle, and sincere, Lexa started to relax and turn towards the voice and source of the calming smell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It could be a trick or a trap. She would do that. They would do that. Remember? Trick you and then beat you when you looked.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A high pitched whine escaped Lexa's throat as she whipped her head back to the side, exposing her throat. The pain in her neck was creeping up into her already pounding skull.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I won't give them a reason to hurt me. I'll be good. I'll submit. This is what they all want.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The calming scent mixed with citrus invades her senses. </p><p> </p><p>"You're safe here. I promise"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa twisted her head farther to the side, muscle taunt, pulling a heartbreaking whimper from her throat. Her body shaking, world spinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, maybe someone el-"</p><p> </p><p>"No...Sweetheart, can you look at me please? I promise you I won't hurt you. You're safe."</p><p> </p><p>Lexa just kept shaking, tears streaming down her face, a wave of nausea washed over her but she pushed it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart, I give you my Blood Oath that I will not hurt you"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa hiccups and sniffled</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Blood Oath? She...she can't go back on a Blood Oath...right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa opened her one eye, black dots dancing across her vision, and turned her head slowly to face the Alpha sitting in front of her, legs crossed, hands resting on her knees. This Alpha was clearly stronger than the one she saw before. Long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and back. A soft smile on her lips. Lexa looked up to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Blue. </p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing Lexa saw before the darkness took over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading. <br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Love the feedback 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I know it's been a minute, sorry!<br/>Hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>That’s the first thing Lexa smelt as she cracked open her eyes, a groan passing by her lips as the brightness of the lights burned her eye, making the throbbing in her head thunder with more force. She snapped her eye closed again, blocking out the light. She took a deep breath in through her nose, scenting the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon was the strongest and freshest smell present, but there was a faint lingering scent of citrus. Another deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>She relaxed slightly into the softness she was currently laying on, appreciating the warmth of the blanket covering her. She sniffed and realised that the citrus scent was strongly incorporated in the blanket. Lexa sniffed again, this time really focusing on the citrus scent. It was everywhere, clinging to the air in the room as if they were one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The Alpha from before...she must live here...it’s the only explanation for why her scent is everywhere...but the scent is too faint for her to have slept her...she gave up her room’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that thought, a warmth washed over her. Lexa's brow furrowed at the feeling, confused, but she couldn't ignore the pull her wolf had to the scent or how it seemed to calm them both down.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa opened her eye one more time and this time was blinded by the white light of the ceiling fixture, completely unaware of the girl sitting next to her. A groan slipping past her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're awake"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blinked a few times, allowing her eye to adjust to the brightness. Her left eye still swollen shut and her head pounding. She took a deep breath, focusing on scenting the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon </p><p> </p><p>Sweet</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s brow rose,</p><p> </p><p>"You're an Omega?"</p><p> </p><p>The Latina girl nodded,</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Raven. And yes, like you, I am an Omega."</p><p>Lexa nodded her understand, her anxiety starting to spike as her eyes quickly darted around the room.</p><p>"Don't worry, everyone else is still upstairs"</p><p>Raven pointed to a wooden staircase with her thumb as she spoke.</p><p>Lexa pushed herself up so her back was resting against the armrest of the couch and took a second to better look around the room and take in her surroundings. She was obviously in a basement, that much was clear thanks to the old wooden staircase Raven had pointed out. The lighting was dimmer than she originally thought it was, Lexa wasn't sure if this was the way it always was or if it was intentional to try and decrease the shock to her eyes and head. There was an old wooden coffee table to her right, with some tattered books on top, pushed to the side so Raven could sit on it. Behind the coffee table was a fireplace, the wood snapping and popping as the fire flickered. Behind the couch on the other side of the room was a small nook cut out into the wall, soft looking blankets and pillows placed messily inside. At first Lexa thought the walls of the room were empty, and just covered in dark wood paneling, but as her vision adjusted a small gasp passed through her lips. The entire room was made up of floor to ceiling shelves, all pack to the point of bursting with books. The room was small and filled with old and very used but well kept furniture, but it was warm, cozy. Welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re up for it, Monty really should come down and look at your injuries...I did what I could but...as much as I hate to admit it, he would probably be able to patch you up better than I could.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded slowly,</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven hesitated slightly before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an Alpha-”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stiffened and pushed herself farther into the couch’s armrest, trying to put as much distance between the staircase and herself.</p><p> </p><p>Raven reached out and gentle squeezed Lexa’s shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“We...We all saw how you reacted to Octavia last night...we thought it would be best if I stayed with you until you woke up and then let you decide. I made all the Alpha’s, as well as Maya and Jasper, stay upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Omega’s made Alpha’s stay out? The Alpha’s whos room this is is probably angry...you’re such a burden to everyone’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa furrowed her brow and shook her head softly, deciding to focus on something else rather than the thoughts running through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Octavia?”</p><p> </p><p>“The small Alpha...black hair...she’s young and still figuring out how to control and work with her wolf”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded again, taking in the information</p><p> </p><p>“There was shouting? Last night? And a crash?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked at Raven and she winced at the memory</p><p> </p><p>“Ya...Clarke...Clarke thought Octavia had forced you to submit using her wolf...and Clarke…” Raven shook her head before continuing “Clarke kinda lost it, she jumped over the bar, grabbed Octavia and basically flung her into one of the pool tables” Raven shook her head, disapprovingly at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Then Bellamy tried to step in and help, but Clarke...I don’t know what got into her...she’s protective and strong and sometimes hot headed but she usually has better control over her wolf...and herself…” Raven sighed before continuing “The shouting was Murphy telling everyone to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt a lump form in her throat</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Clarke...the blonde Alpha....Citrus….Calm’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked at Raven,</p><p> </p><p>“Is...is everyone okay? I-I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven waved her off, smile on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Octavia and Bellamy are just fine. I think Clarke is more shaken up than anyone...she’s…” Raven looked towards the staircase, thinking, and then looked back at Lexa “...confused. After we brought you down here she said that her wolf reacted before she even had a chance to think. It’s never happened to her before. She’s been pacing at the top of the stairs for the last two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven huffed at that and muttered,</p><p> </p><p>“Ridiculous”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled and felt a blush starting to form, her cheeks heating up</p><p> </p><p>Raven stood and looked down at Lexa, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get Monty now if you’re okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded her head and Raven started towards the staircase. Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek,</p><p> </p><p>“Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>The Omega turned around, brow raised, waiting</p><p> </p><p>“Can...can you ask Clarke to come down too? ...Please”</p><p> </p><p>Raven smirked and then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few minutes later Lexa heard the door at the top of the staircase open and the sound of someone running down the stairs, pounding shoes on hardwood, creaking, groaning under the weight. And then</p><p> </p><p>Citrus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Got a short chapter for you all today 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As corny as it may sound, Lexa could have sworn that time stood still as she took in the sight before her. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde female Alpha from the night before stood at the base of the steps, black combat boots paired with black jeans that looked like they had been painted on, she wore a white V-neck t-shirt that was very clearly wrinkled, and had a blue and white plaid button up haphazardly tied around her waist. Her gorgeous blonde mane was slightly more disheveled than what Lexa remembered, but no less enthralling as it cascaded down at her shoulders. Lexa looked at her face and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. The Alpha was clearly tired, the dark circles under her eyes made that clear, but she was still arguably the most beautiful person Lexa had ever seen. Lexa felt her mouth open slightly in awe and promptly snapped it shut, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the same moment Raven started to speak</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke this is…"</p><p> </p><p>Raven froze, hand outstretched towards Lexa, realizing a second too late that she never actually got the other Omegas name. Raven turned to face Lexa,</p><p> </p><p>"Umm…"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blinked once,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'When did Raven get back down here?...How long was I blatantly staring at Clarke!? Fuck me...she looks tired...which is your fault...you're the reason she didn't sleep or even have the chance to change clothes...stop! Just give them your name'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Lexa"</p><p> </p><p>It was barely above a whisper but it was enough. Lexa tilted her head down and started picking at the blanket that was draped over her. Lexa heard shuffling and the sound of boots on hardwood as someone walked towards her. A second later she felt the couch dip under the weight of a second person sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked up and was met with the softest smile anyone had ever given her,</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you Lexa, we haven't been properly introduced yet...I'm Clarke."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! What are your predictions or ideas for what could happen next?<br/>I live for the comments 😊</p><p> </p><p>I'm having a weird day today so if enough people want it...I'll post a second chapter for the fic later today 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day!? Yes 😊<br/>Might even share a third...who knows!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa blinked once at the outstretched hand in front of her. She reached her hand towards Clarke’s, her arm shaking with nerves. As soon as their hands touched, Lexa let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding and relaxed slightly. Clarke’s hand was warm and soft, her grip was soft, gentle even. The complete opposite of what Lexa had become used too.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s smile grew into a toothy grin, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud crash behind her. The sound of metal against hardwood ringing throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys! My bad”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked around Clarke and saw an Asian man bent over picking up a side table and the books that had mostly likely been sitting on top of it. After he had righted the table and put back all the items that had scattered across the floor, he made his way over towards the couch, and sat down on the coffee table. He stretched his arm out towards Lexa,</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Monty."</p><p> </p><p>Lexa flinched slightly at the movement, scenting the air around them, while dropping her hand from Clarke’s grasp, a small frown forming on the other girl's face.</p><p> </p><p>Eucalyptus</p><p> </p><p>Musty</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s nose crinkled at the musty scent as she shifted herself farther into the couch, trying to create as much space as possible between her and Monty. Monty pulled back his hand slowly, a sad smile on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I look over your injuries? I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can be.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bit her lip and tilted her head to the side slightly, studying him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He seems sincere...nice...but wha-’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light weight on her left knee, and warmth spread through her body, automatically making her relax into the couch. Lexa looked down at the hand on her knee, and watched for a second as the person’s thumb gently rubbed soothing circles over her jeans. She followed the movements for a while before moving her gaze up the person's arm, stopping to admire the muscles present for probably a second or two longer than what would be considered “normal” until moving to their face. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s head was ducked down in order to make eye contact, but she had the softest and warmest lopsided smile on her face. One that Lexa couldn’t help but return. Clarke continued to trace random shapes over Lexa’s jeans on the inside of her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Monty is a paramedic, he’ll make sure that your wounds are cleaned and wrapped and will get you any medication you might need. He won’t hurt you. We all just want to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa chewed on the inside of her cheek while studying Clarke. Lexa’s life has not been an easy one, the last few years especially. She learned a while ago that it wasn’t safe...or wise to trust most people, especially Alpha’s. And yet, Lexa couldn’t ignore the pull she felt with Clarke. This...closeness she felt with her. Lexa took in Clarke’s features, her smile soft and inviting. A smile that Lexa couldn’t help but return. There was a flurry of feelings and emotions flying around inside her, Lexa couldn’t figure them out, as soon as she could place one, her mind moved onto another at speed that forced Lexa to forget what emotion she was just feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Blue</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had the most beautiful eye’s Lexa had ever seen. Their colour, rare in its intensity, but warm and caring. Lexa focused on Clarke’s eyes, taking in everything. Time seemed to stand still, the rest of the people in the room long forgotten as Lexa studied her. The moment Lexa noticed the small specks of green surround the pupils of Clarke’s eyes is when it hit her.</p><p> </p><p>She could finally put a name to the feeling swirling around inside her.</p><p> </p><p>A name to the feeling that she felt every time she looked at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>A name to the feeling that she had long since forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because you guys are awesome 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty wanted to start with inspecting Lexa's eye, to make sure that no bones were broken. Lexa wasn't too keen on having him that close or touching her face but she agreed and had him look it over. The overall experience wasn't as bad as Lexa thought it would be, Monty kept his movements slow and his touch as soft as possible. It didn't hurt that Clarke stayed with her the entire time, tracing shapes and patterns on her knee. Once Monty decided that none of the bones in her face were broken and he had cleaned the small cuts littered across her face he asked to move into her knee.</p><p> </p><p>That is how Lexa now found herself, still sitting on the couch, her back pressed into armrest, both legs straight out in front of her. Clarke was still sitting on the couch by her feet, rubbing small circles over her jeans on the inside of her left knee. And Monty sitting on the coffee table to her right, slowly picking out small pebbles that Raven had missed the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa did her best to stay calm, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. But having two unmated Alphas so close to her made her uneasy. Clarke's scent usually calmed her but seeing as Monty was closer to her, his scent was more noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa flinched as Monty pulled out a particularly deep pebble, accidentally pulling on some skin as well. A pained whine escaped through Lexa's lips as a stinging pain erupted in her leg. Her body reacting on instinct to pull away, causing Monty to pull the pebble out roughly and the tweezers scraping across part of the open wound. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa snapped her eyes shut, trying to force the tears collecting there not to fall. She bit her bottom lip to try and suppress a sob but the pain was too much and she cried out as the pain shot through her knee. Her wolf starting to grow agitated, fear and panic coursing through her body. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Lexa cry out in pain, and smelling the fear pheromones coming from the Omega, Clarke whipped to the side in her seat and glared at Monty, a loud warning growl rumbled from her chest. A wave of Alpha pheromones poured out of her and started to fill the room.</p><p> </p><p>Monty looked at Clarke, slight confusion written across his face. Clarke never growled at anyone in the pack. He slowly held up his hands indicating that he meant no harm and slowly tilted his head to the side, showing Clarke his neck in an act of submission. A small rumble left Clarke’s chest, but she continued to glare at Monty, eyes narrowed. Her Alpha pacing inside her, like a caged animal looking to escape. He had caused Lexa pain, and for some reason, any rational thought of Clarke’s had gone out the window. Monty showing an act of submission calmed Clarke’s wolf slightly, but she poured out more pheromones and let out one more warning growl.</p><p> </p><p>Raven, who had moved to sit on the bed, watched this all unfold but things were happening faster than she was prepared for. She smelt Clarke’s Alpha pheromones fill the room, she heard the growl, and she saw Clarke glare at Monty. The room was quickly becoming uncomfortably thick with pheromones. Raven took a second to focus on the type of pheromones some more.</p><p> </p><p>Anger.</p><p> </p><p>That was overpowering, angry Alpha pheromones. Raven wrinkled her nose at the scent but there was something else. Her wolf starting to stir under the surface. She scented the room again while standing up and slowly moving towards the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Raven made eye contact with Lexa, who was still sitting on the couch, but her eyes were now open, wide and darting around the room, her chest moving in sharp and uneven breath. Raven took a closer look at the eyes as she reached the back of the couch, Lexa’s pupils were blown, her eye’s nearly all black. Raven’s anxiety spiked for a second, but then she furiously started pumping out calming pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, you need to calm down right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke whipped around to face Raven, growling,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down Raven!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven just rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Look at Lexa’s eyes you idiot, she’s like two seconds away from changing. She is absolutely terrified!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa and sure enough, her eyes were nearly completely black, her eyes wide, panicked. Her breathing was uneven. Clarke could see the muscles in her jaw tighten as she clenched her jaw closed, the muscles in her neck tight, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Clarke’s eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>“Shit”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke started pumping out as much calming pheromones as she could but, nothing seemed to help. Raven slowly started backing away from the couch,</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, she’s too far gone, she's going to change, you need to move”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke ignored her, and lightly squeezed Lexa's knee</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart? Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s head snapped to the side, muscles tight, bulging from her neck, a whimper escaping her lips. </p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that the door to the room was flung open, two Alpha’s running into the room. It was too much. Too many new and unmated Alpha’s in one space.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart? Lexa?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa snapped her head back to face Clarke, eyes now completely black, a snarl on her lips. Clarke’s eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was terrified, she tried to keep her wolf under control but the sound of the basement room being flung open and the scent of two more Alpha’s entering the room were enough for Lexa to lose her hold. She couldn’t register anything, nothing other than the scent of the room. Her vision too blurred and her hearing muffled. Everything fell away, except the pain and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa let out a pained whimper, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to fight the change, but she was too tired, too weak. She screamed as her final hold over her wolf and the change fell. She could feel her bones breaking, muscles tearing, ligaments snapping. Her scream slowly morphed into a howl as her body changed. After what felt like hours, but was actually just a matter of seconds, Lexa fell to the floor, landing on four paws.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blinked open her eyes and was met with five pairs of eyes looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>She took a breath</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anger.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>Musky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s snout crinkled.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly backed away from the group of Alpha’s, hackles raised and her lips pulled back into a snarl. </p><p> </p><p>Then,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a commentand let me know what you thought!<br/>Seriously, I live for your comments 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I have impulse control issues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven stood there, rooted to the floor, taking in the scene unfolding in front of her. Everything happened so fast, and Raven knew that, but it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Lexa had changed and was now in wolf form, unintentionally being backed up against a wall, hackles raised, snarl on her lips, fear pheromones pouring off her. Raven was sure the others could smell it now too, but being another Omega she was particularly sensitive to the pheromones of other Omegas. Raven could feel her wolf, pacing, agitated, calling for her to change to help the other Omega. Raven knew that she couldn’t change though, she had gone with Octavia on a run yesterday morning and changing two days back to back would leave her severely drained. So she fought it, so fought the change and just watched as everything unfolded around her.</p><p> </p><p>It had been Octavia and Bellamy who had come barrelling into the room, Raven not exactly sure why. Her agitation growing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I told them not to come down here. I told them it would be too much for her. Damn Alphas’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monty was now standing up and had backed up closer to the end of the couch, closer to the staircase, but between the coffee table and the fireplace. Clarke had also stood up and was standing between the couch and the coffee table but had taken a half step forward towards Lexa. Octavia and Bellamy were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Alpha pheromones coming off Octavia in waves. Raven crinkled her nose at the smell. She wished that Octavia was still upstairs, her pheromones were definitely not making the situation better. However, she couldn’t be that mad at her either, she had just turned 25 a week ago. She was still learning to control everything. But this was one of the reasons why Raven had told her and everyone else to stay upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Raven grit her teeth, her wolf moving closer to the surface, she clutched onto the back of the couch, her knuckles turning white.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven turned to look at Octavia and the younger girl gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, your eyes!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Clarke turned to her right and looked at Raven, the girl had a death grip on the back of the coach using it to support herself. Her breathing ragged, her eyes pitch black. Clarke can see the skin around her eyes pull tight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Shit! How the hell did things go from zero to fucked so fast!?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Octavia, can you take Raven upstairs please?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke saw Octavia take a step forward to do what Bellamy had asked but Raven had taken a step backwards holding her hand up in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Don't!"</p><p> </p><p>Raven's voice was part human part wolf, the words coming out in a growl. The next thing Clarke knew there was a wolf with rusty brown fur glaring at her. Clarke ran a hand through her hair, this day was not going as planned.</p><p> </p><p>That's when she saw Lexa move. The chestnut brown wolf slowly inched closer to Raven, keeping her eyes fixed on the Alphas in the room. Once she reached Raven, Lexa whined and nudged her with her nose. Checking to see if the other Omega was okay. Raven nudged her back and started towards the staircase. Lexa started to follow her when Octavia stepped forward. Lexa's lips turned up into a snarl, a low growl forming in her chest. Both front paws moving and pounding into the hardwood floor. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia raised her hands,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to make sure she is okay"</p><p> </p><p>Octavia took another step forward and Lexa snapped at her, sharp teeth clearly visible even in the dim light of the room. Her snout wrinkled, lips pulled back as she growled again.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke took a side step towards Octavia and Bellamy took a step closer to her from behind. The two older Alphas exchanged a look. Plan made. Octavia hadn't spent a lot of time around Omegas other than Raven, who had been lucky to be part of a modern and open pack for most of her life. Most Omegas were not as fortunate, thought of as less than, used for nothing more than breeding. Clarkes heart broke for them. She assumed that is the past that Lexa knew. Clarke knew that an Omega with that kind of background, put into a situation where they are scared or another Omega is in trouble, can be more dangerous than any Alpha. And Octavia was currently in Lexa's sights. Clarke gave Bellamy a nod and slid towards Octavia.</p><p> </p><p>At the same moment Octavia took another step towards Raven and Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>What happened next took less a second. Lexa lunged forward intending on biting down on the young Alphas arm but instead of biting into human flesh she got a mouthful of golden fur. Bellamy had grabbed Octavia by the back of her shirt and pulled her back so forcefully that her feet lifted off the ground. At the same time Clarke had finally let go of her hold on her wolf and let the change happen, not fighting it, she leaped in front of where Octavia was, changing mid jump. She felt the sharp teeth dig into her shoulder, a small yelp escaping her lips. Honestly surprised at the force of the bite.</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as Clarke felt the teeth sink into her, they retracted. Clarke turned to face Lexa, the wolf's eyes wide. Surprised. Clarke could feel blood dripping from her shoulder but didn't dare move a muscle. She just started pumping out calming pheromones while discreetly scenting Lexa. The new Omega had been concealing her scent in human form but with both of them in wolf form it was impossible to hide. And for the first time Clarke could scent Lexa. Clarke's wolf whimpering in need.</p><p><br/>
Chamomile </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sweet</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Next chapter for this fic will be posted in a few days 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all are having a better Monday than I am 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the room froze, no one dared move. Lexa slowly scented the golden furred Alpha in front of her and the scent of Citrus  hit her like a truck. She felt her wolf call out to the Alpha, Omega pheromones dripping off her, a whimper leaving her mouth. She could smell the calming pheromones surround her and felt them have their desired effect. She started to relax. She scented the room again.</p><p> </p><p>Iron</p><p> </p><p>Blood</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eyes widened as she saw the Alphas shoulder start to turn from golden yellow, to blood red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'YOU BIT AN ALPHA, SHE'LL KILL YOU'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lexa's eyes widened even more, panicked, her eyes darting around the room. Her ears tilted back. Her tail tucked between her back legs as she dropped herself to the floor. Trying to make herself as small as possible. She twisted her neck to the side in an act of submission, a high pitched whine escaping her lips, as she shuffled backwards slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke could feel her heart break at the scene in front of her. Her wolf both satisfied at the show of submission but angered that Lexa was doing it out of fear. Clarke sat back on her haunches and tilted her head to the side looking at Lexa. Lexa twisted her head farther, completely showing her throat and it took all of Clarke’s self control to stay where she was. Every instinct in her calling for her to move , to move and claim the girl in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Claim the Omega submitting to her. </p><p> </p><p>Claim the Omega calling to her. </p><p> </p><p>But Clarke didn't move. She looked at Raven, a questioning gaze. Raven simply huffed and slowly dragged herself towards Octavia and Bellamy, giving Lexa and Clarke some space.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was shaking, her entire body trembling in fear. She heard a soft whine escape Clarke, full of concern, but still the Alpha didn't move. Lexa let out a scared whimper as she shrank in on herself even more.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat still, head tilted to the side, concern written in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I need to show her that she doesn't need to be scared. I won't hurt her'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An idea came to her and the second the thought crossed her mind her wolf growled internally at her, not liking the plan. Clarke looked to the left and saw that Monty, Bellamy and Octavia were all still in the room. Agitating and annoying her wolf even more considering what Clarke's plan was. Clarke just huffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Lexa needs this...she needs you to do this'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarle could feel her wolf pacing, full of agitation as they considered what Clarke wanted to do. After a few seconds they relented and stopped fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked over at her pack mates once more before turning her attention back to Lexa. Clarke let another concerned whine escape as she slowly lowered herself down to the floor, legs bent, stomach resting against the hardwood. Clarke heard Octavia let out a small gasp, but ignored her as she slowly inched herself closer to Lexa, all while staying as low to the floor as possible. Once Clarke got close enough she nudged Lexa with her nose, letting out another concerned whine. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of Citrus was overpowering, Lexa knew that the Alpha had moved closer but was still settled when she felt her nudge her neck. Lexa slowly turned her gaze and her eyes widened at the sight of an Alpha crouched down on the floor in front of her, an Omega. Lexa was shocked. She grew up believing that what was happening in front of her was impossible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Alphas...they...they can't...not to an Omega. </em>
  <b>
    <em>Omegas are nothing, you are nothing. </em>
  </b>
  <em>This must be a trick.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa panicked and whipped her head to the side, exposing her throat again. Eyes snapped shut. Whimpering in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke frowned at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Okay, one last thing'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke huffed, fighting with herself and her wolf over what she was about to do. She had never done this for anyone before. She had never shown this type of vulnerability to any Alpha she had ever encountered let alone an Omega. Not that she had anything against Omegas, she was one of the relative few Alphas that believed Omegas should be treasured...not treated like second class citizens. However, that did not change the fact that her Alpha was not at all pleased with what she was about to do. But she could not deny the need she had to comfort the Omega, to calm her, show her not to be afraid, show her that she wouldn't hurt her. Clarke could feel her wolf start to protest, sending out feelings of strength. Clarke huffed and internally rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'There is more than one way to show strength'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she flipped herself onto her back, showing her throat and stomach, completely submitting to the Omega in front of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because you guys are the sweetest, have a bonus chapter 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shock</p><p> </p><p>Surprise</p><p> </p><p>Confusion</p><p> </p><p>Just a few of the feelings swirling around inside Lexa as she looked at the golden haired wolf in front of her. Lexa didn't understand what was happening. As far as she knew Clarke was one of the strongest Alphas she had even come in contact with. She wouldn't be surprised if she was actually this Pack's Leader. Lexa was raised in a Pack where Omegas were treated as less than nothing. Only serving one purpose. Breeding. The Pack that Lexs grew up in...Alphas wouldn't even allow their mated Omegas to Mark them. Alpha's could and would Mark their Omegas by giving them a Mating Bite, but the Omega's could not bite the Alpha in return. Leaving most mated Omegas feeling like something was missing...the Bond never fully complete. Lexa heard it was a painful existence. Alpha's also never submitted to any Omega, saying it was physically impossible for them to do so. However, an Omega not fully submitting to an Alpha was a punishable offense. Lexa forced down the memories of the multiple beatings she received when she had refused to do so. So having an Alpha, an extremely strong Alpha, fully submit to her baffled Lexa, even more so considering there were other Alphas in the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Was everything they told me a lie?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite the confusion, Lexa did find herself relaxing. Her fear subsiding significantly. Her body stopped trembling and she pushed herself up off the floor slightly. At the movement she watched Clarke slowly flip back onto her stomach and then push herself up onto her haunches. Lexa mirrored her position, her body relaxing more and more by the second. After a while Clarke pushed herself up so she was standing on all fours and took a hesitate step forward. Lexa, driven by years and years of instincts, shuffled backwards, putting more distance between them. Clarke froze and made eye contact with Lexa, her gaze full of concern and nothing more. There was no anger, no hatred in her eyes, just concern.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt the last thread of fear slip away, her wolf calling to the Alpha in front of her. Lexa sent out some pheromones, hoping to let the Alpha in front of her know it was okay for them to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>What happened next, Lexa never would have expected in a thousand years. She could tell the second her pheromones hit Clarke. The other wolf's nostrils flared at the scent, pupils blown. Clarke involuntarily stumbled forward, a high pitched whine of need filling the small room. The second the whine passed her lips Clarke froze. Lexa swore that if a wolf could blush then the look on Clarke's face would be it.</p><p> </p><p>Maintaining eye contact Lexa nodded her head and tilted it up and to the side, exposing her throat slightly. Giving Clarke permission to continue. Clarke didn't break the eye contact as she moved closer. Constantly searching Lexa's eyes for any sign of fear or uncertainty. When she found none, she felt her wolf surge within her. A few more slow steps and Clarke found herself standing right in front of Lexa. The Omega's head still tilted to the side, neck exposed. But more importantly, the scent glands near the wolves jaw were also exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>Sweet</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt her mouth water. It was taking every ounce of self control that Clarke possessed to keep herself from pushing forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You need to be careful. Go slow. Don't scare her.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was also fighting to keep her own pheromones under control...control that she lost the second her nose came in contact with the fur by Lexa's jaw. The scent there, overpowering.</p><p><br/><br/>~~~<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Citrus </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>The scent was intoxicating. It was everywhere. It filled her nose and her mouth. Lexa felt a shudder run through her body as a needy whine passed her lips. She felt her body burn as Clarke rubbed her face and neck with her own. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Lexa would have been upset with herself at letting an Alpha scent mark her so easily, and embarrassed by the fact her wolf was preening at being scent marked by such a strong Alpha, but in this moment Lexa couldn't bring herself to care. </p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Clarke stepped back, waiting. When Lexa didn't move, Clarke let out a small whine of concern, pawing the floor. Lexa tilted her head to the side, confusion across her face, not understanding what it was Clarke wanted her to do. Clarke copied Lexa's head tilt, a look of confusion on her own face. Not understanding why Lexa hadn't moved to mark her. Clarke's eyes widened when realization hit her</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'She doesn't know she can'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt her and her wolf's heart crack slightly at that. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa and slowly tilted her head up and to the side, exposing her own scent glands.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's scent mixed with the offer for Lexa to scent mark her had Lexa's mind swimming. It was too much. She felt dizzy. She didn't know what to do. She could feel her wolf tugging at her to move forward and do what was being offered. But Lexa didn't know how. Where she was from Omegas weren't allowed to scent mark Alphas, so they were never shown how to. So Lexa dropped the little control she had left over her wolf and hoped instinct would take over.</p><p> </p><p>It did.</p><p> </p><p>Still being cautious, Lexa approached Clarke, never breaking eye contact. Constantly looking for any sign of anger or aggression. None ever came. The closer Lexa got, the stronger Clarke's pheromones became. Lexa could feel her mouth water. As soon as she was close enough her wolf surged forward and Lexa nuzzled into Clarke's throat, Omega pheromones pouring out of her, flooding the room. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from the three other Alphas in the room, but it didn't truly register. Lexa too focused on the scent and the small whimpers coming from Clarke to pay anyone else any attention. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later Lexa pulled back, wobbling slightly. Clarke was beside her in a flash, steadying her. The exhaustion from the last few days, the change, the fear that followed was finally catching up to her. Lexa felt Clarke nudge her with her nose and motion towards the bed to Lexa's left. Lexa nodded her understanding and walked over, jumping up onto the bed, and unceremoniously plopping herself down. Her eyes fluttered shut moments later. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt her chest swell with pride as she followed Lexa up onto the bed. She layed down behind her, resting her head on Lexa's back, facing towards the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke watched as Bellamy shuffled Octavia and Monty up the stairs before turning back to his friend and taking a step towards them. Clarke let out a warning growl. Bellamy simply raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You're growling at me now Princess?"</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy took another step towards his friend and Clarke let out another warning growl, lifting her head off of Lexa. Bellamy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but you and I need to talk about this at somepoint….somepoint meaning tomorrow Princess."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke just let out a huff before settling her head back onto of Lexa. She watched as Bellamy headed towards the staircase. He had one foot in the bottom step when he turned to look back at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke?"</p><p> </p><p>The golden wolf simply raised an eyebrow in response, causing her friend to chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>"I am happy for you though."</p><p> </p><p>And with that Bellamy headed up the stairs and out of the room. Once Clarke heard the door at the top of the stairs close, she nestled against Lexa's back and shut her eyes. Taking slow even breaths.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>Sweet </p><p> </p><p>A light dusting of citrus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! I love them! They motivate me to keep writing 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To say thank you for all the super sweet comments! Have another chapter 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first thing Lexa's mind registered as she started to wake up. Not the uncomfortable kind of warmth that made your skin feel sticky, but the kind that reminded you of home. A warmth that made you feel safe and protected. A warmth that you never wanted to leave. Lexa shifted and nuzzled deeper into it, which led her to her second realization of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Skin.</p><p> </p><p>Lots of skin.</p><p> </p><p>Skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>An extreme amount of skin on skin contact.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa tentatively scented the air,</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>Iron</p><p> </p><p>With that, the memories from the previous night came rushing back. Lexa’s eyes snapped open,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘YOU BIT AN ALPHA’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt her heart rate increase as she bolted upright, twisting away from the girl laying beside her. However, she had misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and soon found herself tumbling off the side. Reaching her arms and hands out in front of her, frantically trying to find something to hold onto, but she ended up just grabbing a fistful of blankets and sheets. Lexa just ended up pulling the blankets off with her, landing on the hardwood floor with a squeak and a thud.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pulled the blankets around her body tightly, clutching them above her chest. Her breathing coming in uneven breathes, chest heaving. Lexa tightened her grip on the blankets. She closed her eyes and switched to breathing in through her nose to try and calm herself down. A few breaths in,</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could feel herself relaxing, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile. She heard a soft hum coming from the bed accompanied by the sounds of sheets rustling as someone shifted above them, she opened her eyes and turned towards the bed just to have her eyes open wider and her jaw drop.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had shifted onto her side facing towards Lexa, her upper body propped up on her right forearm, her left falling lightly across her waist. Her hair was messy, but messy in a way that made Lexa’s heart skip a beat. The one blanket that Lexa hadn’t managed to pull off the bed with her was sitting precariously low on Clarke’s hips, covering her legs but keeping her toned stomach and full chest on display. Lexa could feel her mouth go dry, and a lump form in the back of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Naked.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was 100% naked and Lexa was just staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>Now, werewolves or werepeople, however you wish to label them are not typically uncomfortable around nudity. They learn at a relatively young age to be comfortable with their bodies. In most cases, unless you wish to spend thousands of dollars replacing ripped and shredded clothing,you learn the best way is to strip down prior to the change. Naturally, there are times where things happen too quickly and one undergoes the change while still dressed...like last night. And there are people more comfortable undressing and then changing while in private. Which is a choice that is of course respected by everyone in Clarke’s pack. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, Lexa felt her face heat up, a deep red blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. She snapped her eyes shut and brought both hands up to cover her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke didn’t even register that Lexa had spoken. When Lexa had moved to cover her eyes, she had let go of the blankets causing them to slowly slide down Lexa’s body, leaving her bare. Clarke felt her mouth water, a throaty whine escaping her mouth</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She’s gorgeous’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet resting on the floor, a smile on her face. A smile that faltered and slowly turned into a frown. This was the first time since Lexa had arrived that Clarke actually had a chance to take a good look at her. The sight in front of her made Clarke’s heart break. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa was thin, but not the healthy or fit type of thin, Lexa looked underfed and malnourished. Clarke could see each of Lexa's ribs, each one protruding more with each breath Lexa took. Lexa’s cheeks look sunken in. Clarke could also see a number of thin silver scars scattered across Lexa’s otherwise perfect tan skin. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s nostrils flared in anger, her jaw clenched shut. Any injury sustained while in human form healed completely once they underwent the change. Not even leaving a scar once they changed back to human form. Unless the injury was caused by the teeth or claws of another werewolf, or from a weapon made of silver. When that happened, silver scars of the injury would remain. Lexa was covered in them, all in varying shapes and sizes. Clarke knew exactly what that meant, and she slowly started to realize that Lexa’s past was worse than she had originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She’ll be safe here, no one will hurt her again’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded to herself while pushing herself up from her bed, she slowly took a few steps until she was standing right in front of Lexa...who was still covering her eyes. Clarke smiled to herself softly,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She’s adorable’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke crouched down in front of Lexa, releasing calming pheromones while gently picking the blankets up and wrapping them around Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa dropped her hands from her eyes bringing them down to grab the corners of the blankets from Clarke’s hands, pulling them tighter around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank-you”</p><p> </p><p>The words came out as a whisper but it was enough for Clarke. She smiled softly at Lexa, while slowly bringing her hand up and gently tucked some of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GRRR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s blush deepened as she looked down at her stomach, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tilted her head to the side, concern on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa? When did you eat last?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa chewed on her bottom lip anxiously and pulled the blankets tighter around her,</p><p> </p><p>“Today is Sunday right?” Clarke nodded and Lexa swallowed thickly and avoided Clarke’s gaze as she continued “Umm...I had some toast Wednesday morning, but my last full meal would have been Tuesday”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke couldn’t help it, angry pheromones, seeped out of her causing Lexa to flinch and pull away. A small whimper of fear passing by her lips. Clarke silently chastised herself, while closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breathes, calming herself. She released some calming pheromones and felt her wolf puff out their chest with pride as she watched Lexa visibly relax. She slowly brought her hand up, cupping Lexa’s chin, gently pulling her head up to face her. Clarke gave her a soft smile as Lexa made eye contact, rubbing her thumb across Lexas jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Sweetheart, let’s get you some clothes and then something to eat”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dress-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because you guys are awesome and sweet and I have zero impulse control...here's another one 😊<br/>Next one will be posted this weekend 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Less than 30 minutes later and Lexa found herself back upstairs in the Pub, sitting at the head of one of the large wooden tables, wearing some of Clarke’s clothes. Before heading up Clarke had given her a pair of light grey sweatpants that Lexa was absolutely swimming in. She had to pull the drawstring as tight as it would go and roll the waistband down three times before she felt relatively confident they wouldn’t slide down her legs. Clarke had also given her a black and light blue hoodie to wear, the word “Arkadia” written across the back. The hoodie was well worn but cared for, it was also about three sizes too big for Lexa, the sleeves swallowing her arms, coming down past her hands by a few inches. Lexa had looked at herself in the full length mirror as she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, a sad frown on her face</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You look like a little kid playing dress up in their dad's clothes’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa had felt the familiar pricking of tears forming in her eyes. She knew she was in bad shape, but for the past few years she had been so focused on just surviving that she hadn’t realized just how bad it was. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as she pulled the bottom of the sweater up exposing her abdomen. She was too thin. She could easily count each of her ribs, she watched as they stretched her skin, becoming more and more prominent each time she inhaled. Her hip bones jutted out against her skin. Her cheeks looked hollow and she had dark circles under her eyes.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lexa shook her head, closed her eyes and pulled the coller of Clarke’s sweater up to her nose and took a deep breath in through her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Citrus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile as she felt her entire body relax. Lexa didn’t know why, but Clarke’s scent calmed her down, made her feel safe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Which is ridiculous...You’ve known each other for like a day.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against hardwood. She flinched away from the sound but then relaxed when she realized it was Raven. She gave Raven a weak smile, the girl looked exhausted, her hair was unkempt and she was wearing a pair of black and purple plaid pajama pants and a black tshirt. Clothes that were obviously not the Omegas. The bags under her eyes were so bad it looked like she had two black eyes. A pang of guilt sitting low in her stomach,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That’s probably your fault too’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven plopped herself down on the chair to Lexa’s right and slumped against the table, resting her head on her forearms. Lexa chewed her bottom lip nervously,</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven let out a loud sigh as she lifted her head, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be once I get some coffee...have you eaten yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa shook her head causing Raven to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Clarke? She should have gotten you something to eat”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pointed over to where the bar was, straight in front of Lexa and to Raven’s right. She was talking to the same male Alpha that came downstairs the night before. Raven looked over to where Lexa was pointing and grumbled,</p><p> </p><p>“Alphas”</p><p> </p><p>Raven twisted around in her seat scanning the empty pub until she saw Octavia coming out from the kitchen,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God! O! Come here!”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia grinned and skipped over to the two Omegas. Lexa saw Clarke give Octavia a side glance as the young Alpha approached them, but continued her conversation with the other Alpha, giving Lexa a small lopsided smile when their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia made it to the table in no time at all, Alpha pheromones pouring off her,</p><p> </p><p>Chocolate </p><p> </p><p>Raspberries</p><p> </p><p>Excitement</p><p> </p><p>Musky</p><p> </p><p>Lexa wrinkled her nose and buried her face farther into Clarke’s hoodie, taking deep breaths of citrus. Lexa saw Raven wrinkle her nose as well, while letting out a low groan.</p><p> </p><p>“O, please...rein it in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia have her a sheepish look,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh sorry”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia closed her eyes and focused. Within a few seconds the pheromones in the air thinned out. Lexa tentatively popped her nose out of Clarke’s hoodie and scented the air. She could still smell the pheromones of the young Alpha, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been, Lexa relaxed a little letting the collar of the shirt fall back down to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What’cha need Ray?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to get me the biggest cup of coffee you can find and Lexa needs to eat something...something light. Tell Jas to make some toast and scrambled eggs for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia grinned before turning around and running off towards the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha! I’ll be right back”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, staring at Raven in complete and utter shock. Anxiety rolling off her. Raven smelled the change in Lexa’s pheromones instantly, her face softened and she reached across the table and squeezed Lexa's hand once.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? I know O can be a bit much with the pheromones and everything, but she is trying.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa shock her head in disbelief,</p><p> </p><p>“You...you told an Alpha what to do? And she did it? Without question? ”</p><p> </p><p>Raven gave her a confused look,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she did, O's my friend. We help each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re an Omega...she’s an Alpha. I just…it doesn’t...doesn’t make sense”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa started wringing her hands together, more and more anxious pheromones rolling off her. Lexa could feel her heart rate increase as memories started to resurface. Raven was trying to pump out as much calming pheromones as she could but she was too exhausted to do much.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, pulling the hoodie tight around her, forcing the memories to stay at bay,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You need to relax, you cannot change again, you aren’t strong enough. Breathe.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So she did.</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>The air in the Pub was thick with it. Lexa felt herself relax instantly. She saw Raven wrinkle her nose at the smell but the other Omega didn’t say anything. Lexa looked up to where Clarke was and saw a concerned look on the Alpha’s face. Clarke finished her conversation with the male Alpha and quickly headed over to the table. She walked up to the chair on Lexa’s left, spun it around and straddled the seat. Clarke reached her hand out towards Lexa’s but the Omega flinched away from her touch. Another pang of guilt forming low in her gut when Lexa saw the pained look on Clarkes face at her reaction. Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hand before the Alpha could pull it away completely, a sad smile on Lexa’s face,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for”</p><p>Clarkek gave her a weak smile, turning Lexa’s hand over in her own and started rubbing her thumb across Lexa’s knuckles. Lexa blushed at the contact, she felt her heart rate increase, for a reason other than fear. . Clarke opened her mouth to say something just to be cut off by a loud bang. Lexa flinched at the sound, a soft whimper passing her lips, her grip on Clarke’s hand tightened, a spike of fear pheromones coming off her.  But she relaxed slightly when she realized it was just Octavia.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment let me know what you thought!<br/>If theres something youd like to see in this world also feel free to let me know 😊</p><p> </p><p>And if anyone is interested, the Pub looks similar to The Dal from Lost Girl 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>You guys are too sweet so...here's another chapter for you all!</p><p>We see a little bit more into what life has been like for Lexa...its...its sad guys...but I feel like its important</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was honestly impressed with the spread that the group had put together for breakfast, and with how well everyone worked together to get it all set up as quickly as they did. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen so much food on one table...or the last time she had been allowed to sit at the same table as a group of Alphas. She was admittedly a little nervous about angering one of them by sitting here but she noticed that Raven had no intention of moving, so Lexa assumed it was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia had come out of the kitchen to bring Raven her coffee before running back in to help Jasper and Maya bring out all the food. Eggs, toast, bacon, hash-browns, fruit, tea, coffee, orange juice. Lexa felt her mouth water. Everything smelled delicious. Her stomach growled, loudly and painfully. She felt a familiar burning sensation in the back of her throat. Acid reflux from the hunger that she was becoming painfully more and more aware of. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Soon, you can eat soon. Just...focus on something else.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Clarke ended up providing the necessary distraction by formally introducing Lexa to everyone there. Raven had added in her own thoughts and opinions as she saw fit, claiming from the beginning that their pack was mostly a rag-tag team of misfits....delinquents. Which, the more Clarke and Raven told her, the more Lexa was inclined to agree. </p><p> </p><p>Both Clarke and Raven left their old “pack” to create this one. Not that you could truly call either of their old packs a pack. For Clarke it was just her and her mom since her dad was killed. And for Raven it was just her and her mom...who didn't really want anything to do with her daughter. Everyone else was either dead or gone. Clarke didn’t get into the details too much, just telling Lexa it was time for both of them to venture out on their own and go about their lives the way they wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s story was a sad one, which considering Lexa’s own background, was saying something. She never knew her sire and her mom...she was less than an ideal candidate for motherhood. Drugs, booze, sex. Raven unfortunately witnessed it all. So when Raven presented as an Omega her mother saw it as an opportunity...one that thankfully never cameto fruition.Raven left out most of the details, but she did tell Lexa that is how and when she became so close with Clarke. She was 13 when it happened. She was in the same grade as Clarke and when Clarke had found out what was going on she made Raven move in with them. And she had stayed with Clarke ever since, the Alpha being more of a family to her than her own blood ever was. </p><p> </p><p>Monty had the opposite problem apparently, coming from a family that was nothing but warm and accepting. It was however, quite large. He loved his family and he kept in touch with them, visiting once every couple months. But he had grown tired of living in his sister's shadows. So when Clarke had mentioned that her  and Raven were venturing out on their own, he jumped at the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper and Maya were yet another story that pulled at Lexa’s heartstrings,both had been orphaned by Hunters at a very young age. Werewolves and Humans coexisted in the world, usually having some kind of symbiotic relationship. However, there were some humans who viewed Werewolves as abominations, and swore their lives to hunting down and killing them, these humans were known as Hunters. Lexa learned that Jasper and Maya were both Betas. (Which is where Raven piped up, not understanding how someone with as much raw energy as Jaspee could possibly be a Beta). They were key to keeping the peace and calming everyone down when things inevitably got heated. Having so many relatively young Alphas together...tensions ran a little high sometimes. Both Betas had come into Beacon Pub looking for a job about 6 years ago, and had been welcomed into the family with open arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy and Octavia. From what both Clarke and Raven had told her, neither of them were 100% sure as to why they had joined them. Not that they were complaining! Not in the slightest. They were both sure they had their reasons but never pushed them to share them. They would tell them when they were ready.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Clarke and Raven had finished the introductions and the quick "who's who" of the pack, not only was Lexa's stomach growling and twisting in hunger but her head had started throbbing from all the new information she had been given.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sat still as she watched everyone get situated and start piling food onto their plates. Raven was still nursing her coffee and hadn't made a move towards the food, stating she was "currently too tired to eat". Bellamy was sitting next to Raven, she had a few pieces of fruit on her plate but was currently in a conversation with Monty who sat on her other side, so his food was mostly untouched. But then he popped a grape in his mouth and Lexa felt a sense of relief wash over her. Monty was shoveling eggs onto his plate and mouth like they were going out of style. On his other side was Japser, who's plate was already staked with eggs and fruit and the guy had two pieces of toast in his mouth. Maya was directly across from Lexa, sitting at the other end of the table. Her plate was also full, and was currently drinking some sort of green smoothie, in between bites of toast. There were two empty seats, where Lexa assumed were set aside for potentially othermembers of the pack she hadn't met yet. Then there was Octavia who had somehow managed to sneak chocolate chip cookies into her plate, and was happily munching away. Then there was Clarke, who was trying to convince Octavia to eat more than just cookies for breakfast, while ruffling the younger girl's hair. Lexa smiled at the show of affection but frowned slightly when she saw that Clarke's plate was bare.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's stomach twisted in hunger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'She'll eat soon, she has too right?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes had passed and Clarke still hadn’t made a move towards any of the food...and so...neither did Lexa. The burning sensation in the back of her throat was getting worse and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She was sure that if she didn’t eat something soon, she was going to pass out. But still, Clarke hadn’t started eating, she hadn’t even put any food on her plate. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa didn’t notice it, but Clarke was also watching her, waiting for her to grab what she wanted to eat. When everyone else was nearly halfway through their meal and Lex still hadn't made a move towards the food Clarke had decided enough was enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘There is no way in hell she isn’t starving right now’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke leaned over towards Lexa and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa gave her a weak smile and nodded her head, trying to subtly press her hands into her stomach to lessen the hunger pains. Clarke tilted her head to the side, genuine concern written across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t like eggs, I can make you something else?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes widened in equal parts shock and fear. Shock that an Alpha would offer to cook her, an Omega, anything. And fear because she was afraid she was starting to annoy the Alpha sitting beside her. Lexa shook her head quickly,</p><p> </p><p>“No! Eggs are fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded her head and smiled at Lexa softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Then why haven’t you eaten anything yet? I know you must be starving Sweetheart” Clarke motioned towards the dwindling piles of food “eat something”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m..I’m j-just waiting”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's brow pinched together more and she moved back slightly in confusion,</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for what?”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Lexa’s turn to tilt her head to the side in confusion</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is she trying to test me? What does she mean, what am I waiting for!? I’m waiting for her!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Lexa could open her mouth to speak, Raven had reached across the table and grabbed her hand. The smaller Omega had a look of pure sorrow on her face and haunted memories swirling behind her eyes. She gave Clarke a look, telling her to be quiet for a second. Raven reached across the table, having to stand up slightly in order to reach what she wanted, and grabbed a piece of toast. The movement caught the eye of everyone at the table. She tapped Bellamy on the shoulder and asked her to pass the raspberry jam, which the Alpha did without question. The room was eerie silent as everyone watched Raven spread the jam on her piece of toast. Raven reached out and gave Lexa’s hand a quick squeeze before bringing the toast to her mouth and taking a bite. Lexa quickly looked around at the Alpha’s sitting at the table, waiting for one or all of them to lash out. When nothing happened Lexa relaxed, her shoulders slumping forward. Lexa turned towards Clarke, who had an unreadable look on her face and then back at Raven. Raven swallowed and then gave her a soft smile, nodding towards the plates of food,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, eat. You don’t have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked back at Clarke and regretted it the instant she made eye contact. Clarke’s eyes were full of unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Your fault’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But then Clarke smiled at her, the warmest smile Lexa had ever been on the receiving end of, and nodded towards the food as Raven had. Lexa kept her eye’s on Clarke, looking for any signs of anger or aggression as she hesitantly reached forward and gently grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. She brought the bread to her lips but before she took a bite Lexa looked over at Raven one more time. Raven smiled at her and nodded for her to take a bit. When Lexa finally took a bite, she almost cried. She was so hungry. </p><p> </p><p>She practically inhaled the first piece of toast and was reaching towards the plate of fruit when she heard the sound of wood creaking. She looked to her left and looked directly into Clarke’s eyes again. The Alpha had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her grip on the table was so tight you could see and hear the wood splintering. Lexa brought her hand back to her side, whimpering in fear, tilting her head to the side, showing Clarke her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Lavender.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of lavender hit Lexa's nose faster than she knew what was happening. But instantly she relaxed and she saw Clarke’s grip on the table lossen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lavender...Betas’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked at the end of the table and gave Jasper and Maya an appreciative smile.</p><p>“Sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to look at Clarke once more. The Alpha slowly slid her hand across the table until she could grab Lexa’s hand, giving the Omega time to pull away if she wanted. Clarke’s fingers wrapped around Lexa's hand and she gave her a gentle squeeze,</p><p> </p><p>“You eat when you’re hungry okay? You..you don’t..” Clarke choked back more tears “You <em>never </em>have to wait for us...for the Alphas to eat first okay? If you are hungry, you eat something. No one, I swear to you, no one will be angry or hurt you for eating when you’re hungry. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa tilted her head to the side slightly before she spoke,</p><p> </p><p>“You...you promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>“I promise sweetheart...no one is ever going to hurt you again”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyone! Love hearing your ideas and suggestions 😊</p><p>This will be the last chapter posted until this weekend...I am 92.6% sure that I will not be swayed to post early 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Decided to post this chapter today and then I'll post the next one tomorrow.<br/>I'm starting this off with a warning, there is a flashback of a physical assault and an implied future sexual assault, it is not described, it does not happen, it's just a sentence that is said. I put **** before it starts and again once it's over so if you want to skip it you know which part to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa scarfed down another piece of toast and was spooning some eggs onto her plate when Clarke finally started piling food onto her own plate. Lexa looked towards Raven, a questioning look on her face. Raven smiled softly, put her coffee mug down and leaned towards Lexa so she could whisper but still be heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke always eats last"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand...w-why? She's an Alpha..a strong one at that"</p><p> </p><p>Raven bit the inside of her cheek, thinking, causing her next words carefully, </p><p> </p><p>"This pack...Clarkes pack, it isn't like the one you're from...or the one I am originally from. We both know how Alphas in other packs treat Omegas...we were just lucky enough to get out when we were younger." Raven paused to take a sip of her coffee "I know that there are Alphas out there who simply take what they want, and have a blatant disregard for Omegas and their wellbeing...my mothers...partners..  were like that" Lexa stiffened at her words, but nodded for Raven to continue "the Alphas here aren't like that. They believe Omegas are something to be cherished.." </p><p> </p><p>Lexa gave her a disbelieving look, one eyebrow raised. Raven smiled but continued on</p><p> </p><p>"They would all bend over backwards to insure that we felt comfortable, and that we were looked after." Raven tilted her head to the side in thought "sometimes it can come across as possessive, but if you tell them that and have a conversation with them, they actively try to be better...its... refreshing"</p><p> </p><p>Raven took another sip of her coffee while studying Lexa's face. It was clear that the girl didn't truly believe a word of what Raven was saying to her. And she really had no reason to believe her. She would just have to find these things out for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Raven shrugged her shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke always eats last to insure that everyone else gets enough so they aren't hungry...we had some rough times in the beginning and Clarke went days without eating just to make sure the rest of us didn't go hungry"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eyes widened in shock, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. It was a lot for her to take in. It was the complete opposite of what she had grown to associate with Alphas and what was "normal" .</p><p> </p><p>Lexa opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Octavia,</p><p> </p><p>"So Lexa, where are you from?"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked at the tiny Alpha and had to suppress a laugh, the girl may have been 25 but she ate like she was 2, chocolate smeared on her face and a chocolate milk mustache covering her top lip. Raven looked over at Octavia and scoffed while rolling her eyes. She grabbed a napkin and chucked it Octavia's head,</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, it was as if you were raised in a barn"</p><p> </p><p>Octavia just laughed and shrugged her shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>"You can blame Bellamy for that" causing the older Alpha to glare at her while letting out an offended "Hey!" But Octavia ignored him and turned back to Lexa, smile on her face,</p><p> </p><p>"So...where ya from?"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed thickly, she had known she was going to have to talk about this sooner or later...she had just hoped it would have been later. She chewed her bottom lip while subconsciously wringing her hands together under the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Originally? TonDC."</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy smiled at her,</p><p> </p><p>"I've been there a few times, it's beautiful. Haven't been in a few years now though...have the markets changed at all? I love going there"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, tilting her head downwards to look at her lap, her hair falling forward shielding her face from view. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke sadly, </p><p> </p><p>"I honestly wouldn't know...I...I haven't been back in nearly 15 years"</p><p> </p><p>"How come?" </p><p> </p><p>Octavia's question was innocent enough, the girl was just curious. But the question started bringing all the memories she had been fighting so hard the last couple days to suppress rushing back to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Blonde hair, ice cold eyes, yelling, pain'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa took a deep breath before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't allowed."</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's heart rate heart was climbing, thundering in her chest. Her palms were sweaty. Fear started to twist and claw at her mind. Her stomach unsettled. She suppressed her scent, keeping her pheromones locked down.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the confusion in the smaller girls voice when she spoke next,</p><p> </p><p>"But you were allowed to leave now? I mean you were in pretty rough shape when you got here and most people don't claim Sanctuary that oft-" </p><p> </p><p>Lexa's head was swimming, she could vaguely hear a thud and the scratching of a chair against the hardwood floor, and Octavia letting out a shocked "ouch". But none of that truly regarded, Lexa was gone. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'The scent of gunpowder filled her nose. A sharp sting erupted on her cheek as her fist collided with her face. </em>
  <b>
    <em>You are mine. I wouldn't have to do this if you would just behave! </em>
  </b>
  <em>Rough hands grabbed her wrists, fingernail biting into the delicate skin on the inside of her arm. Pulling her forward. Her arm was jolted forward with such force she heard and felt a pop in her right shoulder, a cry of pain tearing past her lips. </em>
  <b>
    <em>Fucking Omegas. Would you shut up!? </em>
  </b>
  <em>Another fist, another collision, another sting of pain. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then she was being pushed backwards onto a bed. She bounced once from the force of the impact and fear, fear like she had never really known before took resdentlice in her chest. Her eyes shot open, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She screamed and trying to shuffle backwards away from the Alpha in front of her. </em>
  <b>
    <em>STOP MOVING. </em>
  </b>
  <em>A whimper passed through her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Desperately trying to calm her down...make her stop. She grabbed her ankles and roughly pulled her back across the bed. Lexa twisted and fought like hell to get free. But she wasn't strong enough. She was too weak, she hadn't eaten in over four days. She quickly used up any adrenaline filled energy she had. Next thing she knew, there was a weight on top of her. Smothering her. She heard a male voice "Just don't touch her face" The weight was removed from her body, hands grabbing and pulling her up by her hair. She made hard contact with the floor, pain shooting across her knee. A foot connected with her stomach. The wind knocked out of her Her hand moved to her throat. Her panic renewed. She tried to struggle. To get away. But her full weight was once agajn pinning her to the bed. Tears streaming down her face. </em>
  <b><em>When your Heat finally hits you'll finally do the one thing your good for.</em> </b>
  <em>'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eyes snapped open and she was back in the Pub, standing on shaking legs, her chair toppled over behind her. She was sobbing, eyes wide and panicked darting around the room. Her breathing coming in in short gasps. She was hyperventilating. Her vision blurring. Her hold on her pheromones slipped, the scent of raw fear pouring off her in waves,  filling the room within a matter of seconds. She could see the panic in the eyes of everyone else in the room, she could see their mouths moving but her hearing was distorted. Like trying to listen underwater. She spoke between sobs, rubbing the palm of her right hand over her chest, her heart beating erratically.</p><p> </p><p>"I c-couldnt"</p><p> </p><p>"I had..had to"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave"</p><p> </p><p>"Take, t-took..what sh-he wante-"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's vision started to darken, a coolness forming at the top of her head. Her body started to sway.</p><p> </p><p>"Next h-heat"</p><p> </p><p>"B.. b-breeding"</p><p> </p><p>"I c-couldnt st-"</p><p> </p><p>Moments before her eyes rolled back and darkness overtook her,</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading! <br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it is technically Saturday so I'm going to post this now...hopefully itll make up for the last chapter...this will be the last chapter posted for a few days  for this fic at least.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa spent the next few hours in and out of consciousness. She vaguely remembered strong arms catching her before she hit the ground. The same arms then carrying her back downstairs and placing her on the bed. Lexa had quickly curled up onto her side, clutching one of the pillows to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Every so often she'd wake up, catching pieces of conversation before slipping back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to call ...see if she can... back...give you a break…"</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke I'm fine"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not...falling asleep standing up...watch...shifts"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going into….station...background...out of TonDC...probably Az-.."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Bell"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Monty left for work….call...need him"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I closed the Pub….Jas and Maya...home. They said to call….need to."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"... is...her way"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...everything Ray"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa was starting to stir, not yet completely awake, when she felt the bed dip in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>She felt a warm hand and a soft touch gently brush some of her hair behind her ear. A gentle voice whispering,</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who hurt you Lexa, but I swear to you I won't let anyone hurt you like that again"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's hand cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across her cheek. Lexa nuzzled into the contact, letting out a content sigh while cracking open one of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you won't"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's voice was raspy from sleep, and raw from crying. The words shocked Clarke, having thought the Omega was still asleep. She quickly pulled her hand back and brought it up to the back of her neck, rubbing the skin there nervously. Clarke's wolf whining internally at the lost contact.</p><p> </p><p>"I uh...sorry...umm..I didn't realize you were awake...umm" Clarke's eyes widened in slight panic, twisting her body to point to the staircase "Raven is just upstairs. She's been down here with you all day, so have I...she needed more coffee..I can go get her though if you it would make you more comfortable? Or I could just go...I just...I...I didn't want you to be alone...so I stayed...which I hope was okay...I don't...I just want you to feel comfortable and safe Lexa and I swear to you I'll do whatever it is you need from me, whatever you need me to do for you to feel safe and I'll do it...even…" a pained whine passed Clarke's lips "even...even if that means giving you space. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's wolf was not at all happy with the idea of giving Lexa space. Both Clarke and her wolf felt a pull to the Omega. Something that Clarke had only ever read about, never having felt it for herself before. Now, Clarke was by no means a virgin, she has had her fair share of past partners. She had suffered through her first Rut on her own and swore she would never put herself that kind of torture ever again. And she didn't. But she never truly felt anything.</p><p> </p><p>But with Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>There was a physical pull in Clarke's chest. This <em>need </em>to be close to her, care for her, make her happy. The few times their hands had touched it was as if someone had set a fire within the Alpha. Clarke's wolf already claiming Lexa's as theirs. Which Clarke rolled her eyes at. She hated the possessive nature of Alphas and she did everything she could to not be ruled by genetics. </p><p> </p><p>But it would be a lie if she said that scent marking Lexa and having her scent mark her in return hadn't made her heart soar. Or if she didn't also, on some level, agree with the word "mine" that was emanating from her wolf, regarding the Omega. Or if she didn't feel an unnatural itch in her teeth. She knew what it was. What it meant. But Lexa's needs came before her own, and she would never force Lexa into something she didn't want. Especially after what she had learned earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rolled over, so she was lying more on her back than her side. Her eyes fixed on Clarkes, who's eyes were clearly red and puffy from crying. Lexa frowned at the sight, her wolf whimpering at the sight of their Alpha upset. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa froze for a second</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'My Alpha? Where the hell did that come from?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Deep down Lexa knew exactly where it came from and what it meant. The realization pulled a small smile on her lips, and caused a blush to creep up her neck and across her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean that? You...you want me to feel safe?"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded her head and breathed out,</p><p> </p><p>"More than anything Sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded, one corner of her mouth turning up as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She knew what she wanted. What her and her wolf needed. She was just scared to ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>The more she fought with herself over asking the more exhausted she became. Pretty soon the little control she held over her pheromones fell to the side. Her Omega calling out to the Alpha in front of her, she watched as the pheromones hit Clarke. Much like the day before, the Alpha's eyes widened, nostrils flared and a whimper of need sounded from her throat. She watched as she unintentionally leaned forward, then froze. Lexa watched as Clarke shook her head and pulled back, the girl's chest heaving, pupils blown. Alpha pheromones flowing off her.</p><p> </p><p>Need</p><p> </p><p>Affection</p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>But Clarke didn't move forward again. She sat perfectly still.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'She stopped herself...she is different'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can...could you.." Lexa shifted so she was back on her side "could you just…" she bit her bottom lip, nervous pheromones starting to mix with the scents already clouding the room "could you just hold me for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shot her a warm smile,nodding her head before moving to lay behind the Omega. She made sure to keep her movements slow and careful, not wanting to startle the girl. Clarke laid down behind Lexa, leaving a respectful distance between them. She rested her right arm on the pillow above Lexas head and her left hand on Lexa’s waist. Clarke was using every ounce of self-control not to pull Lexa flush against her body. Her wolf fighting with her every second.</p><p> </p><p>“Is...is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded her head. It was okay...it was enough, but at the same time not enough. Lexa’s wolf was pacing within her, wanting, needing more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Not enough’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was too tired to fight it, and even if she hadn’t been she wasn’t sure she would want to. She may have only known Clarke for a couple days, but she had already shown her more care, affection and common decency than basically any other Alpha had in years. She also could not deny that her wolf was clearly a fan of Clarke’s. So Lexa let go.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly started to shift so she could turn around, Clarke instantly removing her hand from Lexa’s body, allowing her to move into the position she was most comfortable with. Lexa flipped over so she was facing Clarke, and hesitantly nudged the Alpha until she was laying on her back, keeping her eyes fixed on Clarke’s always looking and searching for any signs of anger. She carefully shifted herself closer, never breaking eye contact, and slowly rested her head against Clarke’s chest, tucked up under the Alpha’s chin, bringing her right arm across her body. Clarke instinctively moved to curl her right arm around Lexa’s shoulders and brought her left hand over to rest against the Omega’s hip. Lexa nudged her forehead against bottom of Clarke's jaw, a sign of affection, and breathed deeply,</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nuzzled against Clarke’s neck, Omega pheromones filling the room</p><p> </p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>Content</p><p> </p><p>Clarke remained still, relishing the fact that the Omega was scent marking her again. The actual scent aspect of it was less effective in human form but the act itself still spoke volumes. When Clarke didn’t move to scent mark her back, Lexa nudged the underside of Clarke’s jaw with her forehead and let out a needy whine. Clarke got the message and pulled Leza closer against her, gently trailing her fingers up and down Lexa’s side over her sweatshirt. She started pumping out pheromones, effectively drowning Lexa in them while she slowly tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on the top of Lexa's head. The moment Clarke's lips touched her head Lexa melted into her. Completely relaxing against the Alpha holding her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa drifted asleep to the scent of her Alpha,</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm</p><p> </p><p>Filling her senses.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was seconds away from falling asleep herself when she felt a rumbling against her chest. The vibrations coursing from Lexa’s chest into her own. Then,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“PURRRRR”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Love hearing from you all! You're comments give me the motivation to keep writing 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanksgiving surprise!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa reached out in front of her, hands chasing the warmth she knew was there when she had drifted to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Cold</p><p> </p><p>There was no warmth in front of her, no body, no Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes still closed and the last remnants of sleep clinging to the corners of her mind. Lexa’s brow furrowed as she slowly slid her hands across the now cold, but still soft sheets. A sad whimper escaping her lips, a mix of anxious, fear, and sad pheromones seeping out of her,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Your fault. </em>
  <b><em>You’re a burden to everyone. No one cares, you have one use and one use onl-</em> </b>
  <em>’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vanilla</p><p> </p><p>Sweet</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s thoughts were halted by the overpowering scent of Vanilla hitting her nose. She cracked her eyes open, blinking slowly as her sight adjusted to the light. Rolling over to lay on her other side, she came face to face with Raven. Raven had pulled a chair over beside the bed and was lounging in it, coffee mug resting between both hands. One corner of the smaller Omega’s mouth turned up in a half smile. </p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t leave”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa narrowed her eyes slight, motioning to the empty space surrounding her, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her back against the wall,</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is quite obvious that she did.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven let out a small annoyed growl as rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t leave leave, she’s just upstairs”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa tilted her head down towards her lap, frown on her lips, tears building up in her eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Stop it, this is ridiculous! You barely know her, you shouldn’t be getting this upset.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa fiddled with the corner of the blanket she had laying across her legs, her wolf whining at the fact that they woke up alone, bed cold. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘My Alpha’ </em>ringing out from within. Slight anger started to bubble deep within her chest, but it was soon overrun with sadness. The might not be mated but Lexa knows what the pull she feels for the Alpha means, and waking up alone, to a cold bed, with zero warning. It hurt. More than Lexa truly wanted to admit. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes shut tight, small tears forced out at the corners. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the whimper of her wolf. But failed. The pained whimper passed by Lexa’s lips and within seconds there was a warm hand covering her own. Lexa looked up, making eye contact with Raven the same moment the other Omega gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. There was a soft smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Clarke did not want to leave this bed this morning” Raven chuckled softly at the memory of Clarke grumpily trudging up the staircase “but she had…” Raven tilted her head to the side, thinking, as she let go of Lexa’s hand and sat back in her chair. Taking a small sip of her coffee before speaking again “...business… to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Business?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven nodded her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Another wolf came in late last night...or very early this morning claiming Sanctuary”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded her head in understanding, Raven hand mentioned yesterday that this was Clarke’s pack, it made sense that she would have things to take care of, including dealing with those who came in claiming Sanctuary. Then a thought hit her, her brow furrowed in confusion,</p><p> </p><p>“If this is Clarke’s pack, then why was I told that the Pack Leader was Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven sighed, moving the rest her mug against her lap,</p><p> </p><p>“Because as far as outsiders are concerned, Bellamy is the Pack Leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand, why would an Alpha as strong as Clarke let another Alpha claim that title?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven sat back in her chair, bringing one hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew this conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later, but it really should be Clarke answering these questions. Raven let out a sigh,</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, packs deal with a number of different interactions everyday, whether that be with other packs or with humans. And as you also know, wolves can be…”Raven paused for a second “very territorial. Over a great deal of different things, whether it be actual physical territories, pack members, mates, as well as...old fashioned,the list goes on” Raven paused, looking at Lexa who nodded her understanding, so Raven continued “So as you can imagine, things can get...heated and well...dangerous if not handled properly. Especially if there is some sort of dispute going on” Lexa nodded again “So you need someone who is level-headed and understands how politics work handling these sorts of interactions.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but this still doesn’t expla-”</p><p> </p><p>Raven held up her hand,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not finished”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa suppressed a growl of annoyance and just motioned for the other girl to continue</p><p> </p><p>“Now, don’t get me wrong. I love Clarke. She is basically my sister….she’s” Raven paused, thinking over her next words carefully “...special...But she is also literally the least diplomatic person you will ever meet in your life...and" Raven hesitated, a sad looked crossed her face "she is also a she” Raven let out a huff of annoyance “So a long time ago we decided it would be wise for Bellamy to represent this pack and handle the in-person meetings, but Clarke is the one who has the final say, she calls the shots.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded her head, mulling over the information</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Something isn’t adding up’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sat and sifted through the information she had just been given, and the facts she had picked up over the last couple days. There was an uneasiness settling in her gut. Lexa bit her bottom lip and pinched her brow together</p><p> </p><p>“Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Sanctuary get claimed often?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven froze, her mug halfway to her lips. She tilted her head to the side, slightly thrown off by the question, not understanding Lexa’s purpose for asking it,</p><p> </p><p>“A few times a year I’d say, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“And not all those who claim Sanctuary stay and become members of this pack correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven rested her mug against her thigh again, sitting up straighter,</p><p> </p><p>“Correct...most stay for a short time and then we help them either find their original pack or move onto a pack that is a better fit for them”</p><p> </p><p>“So there are wolves that come and go from this pack?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven started to grow nervous, not understanding the line of questioning,</p><p> </p><p>“In a sense, yes”</p><p> </p><p>“And you said that Bellamy handles all the in person meetings, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“He does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it would make sense that he would be the one to meet with and handle those coming claiming Sanctuary, if Clarke did then I would have heard her name before, I would have been told to ask for her. People would have known that she is in fact the Pack Leader.” Raven paled, finally understanding where Lexa was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa hold o-”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa held up her hand,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not finished”</p><p> </p><p>Raven rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself at having her own words used against her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s mind was racing, fear stirring in her chest</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He couldn’t be here right!?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sucked in a ragged breath,</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly that isn’t what normally happens though, so why did Clarke have to go this time? What makes this person special?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven said nothing. Clarke had asked her not too. Moments after the Alpha walked upstairs she had come running back down making Raven promise to keep Lexa down there for her own safety. Raven chewed on her bottom lip. She could smell the fear rolling off the Omega in front of her, what she was afraid of Raven wasn’t sure but soon her own fear pheromones started to fill the air. She wanted to tell Lexa..she did. She related to her and sympathized with her. But she had promised Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>“Who claimed Sanctuary Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven shook her head, she really didn’t know, she hadn’t seen them, she only knew what Clarke had told her in the few seconds she had come back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t know..”</p><p> </p><p>A low growl started in Lexa’s chest, fear was getting the better of her, her wolf pacing inside her, whining.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it!?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s eyes widened, she could see Lexa’s eyes start to change, the black of her pupils starting the take over the green. Raven tried pumping out calming pheromones but her own fear was to present and she was still too tired,</p><p> </p><p>“I..I didn’t see them...female Alpha, that’s all I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to face Raven fully,</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Clarke go this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s heart was beating in her chest, her nose wrinkled. Lexa was terrified, she could smell it. She could see it. Lexa had a death grip on the blankets, her knuckles white, her breathing was erratic. She could feel her own wolf start to pace, calling to her to help the other Omega, calm her distress.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY!?”</p><p> </p><p>“They...they were asking for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa flinched back slightly at the sound, and the words themselves. She shook her head in confusion</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘A female Alpha asking for me?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then realization hit, Lexa's eyes widened, brows shooting up to her hairline as she threw the blankets off and tumbled out of the bed, running towards the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Raven didn’t know what was happening, frozen in place. She slowly came back to herself, moving to chase after Lexa,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! We aren’t supposed to go up there!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa slammed threw the door at the top of the stairs and ran into the Pub. She spotted Clarke right away, and her breathe caught in her throat. She felt her wolf call out to her and she saw the moment Clarke’s wolf answered. But before she could do anything about it her focus shifted to the person sitting across from Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Dirty blonde hair</p><p> </p><p>Lexa scented the air</p><p> </p><p>Pine</p><p> </p><p>Musky</p><p> </p><p>“Anya!?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kept moving closer to the table that the two Alphas were sitting at. The older Alpha turned to face her, a huge grin on her face. She quickly pushed herself out of the chair and threw her arms around the Omega, pulling her into a bone crushing hug</p><p> </p><p>“Lex!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa heard the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood floor, but paid it little mind, focusing more on the fact that her best friend was alive and standing in front of her. Anya brought both hands up to cup Lexa’s face,</p><p> </p><p>“God, I am so happy you are okay!” Anya slowly started to turn her head back to face Clarke, but kept her eyes fixed on Lexa as she continued to speak “I thought I could smell her on you but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to face Clarke, smile on her face. But her smile fell instantly and was replaced with a look of sheer fear. She heard Anya let out a muttered “Fuck me” and saw her drop to her knees, throat exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Red</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes were shining, glowing, bright red. Her lip pulled back into a snarl. Alpha pheromones pouring off of her, filling the room. A deep rubbing roar tore through the Alphas chest, along with one word.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! Could also use some "prompts"/suggestions for this fic and a few of the other ones...I need some inspiration 😂</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quickly filling with Alpha pheromones, they were pouring off Clarke in waves, crashing against Lexa's nose like water against the shore. The scent of Citrus  was still present but they were all but muted and replaced by,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Agitation</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anger</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa could smell them, burning the inside of her nose. She heard a small growl of irritation come from beside her. She looked over at her friend, kneeling, head turned to the side. Anya's fingers were flexing and extending along her thighs, her hands gripping at nothing. Lexa could see the muscles in her jaw pop as she clenched her mouth shut, fighting against the instinct to fight rather than submit. Being a strong Alpha in her own right this was becoming an internal fight that she was rapidly starting to lose. Anyas nostrils flared, as a growl started deep within her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Before Anya could turn her head back to face Clarke, challenge her, Clarke roared. The sound rattled around inside Lexa, electing both a sense of fear and excitement. Lexa watched as Clarke pumped out another wave of pheromones, but this time instead of filling the room with them,  the full force was sent directly to Anya. Lexa saw the moment the full force of Clarke's Alpha power hit the older Alpha, Anya's head snapped to the side, throat exposed, a whimper on her lips, as she was forced to submit to the Alpha in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to face Clarke head on, her breathing picked up, her heart thundering in her chest. Clarke's eyes were still blood red, flickering as if flames danced within them.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's wolf tugged at her </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Calm her'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Sooth her'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Yours'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Your Alpha'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed thickly, ignoring the heat currently coiling in her lower abdomen. As much as Lexa usually disliked the possessive nature of Alphas she couldn't ignore the fact that her wolf was preening and pulling towards Clarke. Her Alpha acknowledging and claiming her as theirs pulled a needy, throaty whine past her lips as she stumbled towards Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa started pumping out calming pheromones as she slowly made her way towards Clarke. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Calm</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sweet</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A light dusting of fear</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa noticed the second her scent hit Clarke, the Alphas face softened and her shoulders relaxed as she turned to look at Lexa. Her eyes were still the colour of blood. Lexa was less than an arms reach away when Clarke picked up the subtle scent of fear coming off the Omega. Clarke's brow furrowed and the corners of her lips turned downwards into a frown. She let out a concerned whine. Hating that she had scared her Omega. Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head, focusing on the calming scent Lexa was letting out.</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke opened her eyes again they were still burning red, but as Lexa watched and continued to pump out soothing pheromones the red of Clarke's eyes flickered and slowly returned to their natural blue colour. </p><p> </p><p>"Lexa, I'm so sor-"</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish her sentence she was knocked backwards by the force of Lexa's hug. The Omega wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and tucked her head under the Alphas chin. Lexa softly nudged the underside of Clarke's jaw with her forehead, letting out a small whine. Clarke smiled and tenderly caressed the side of Lexa's cheek before bringing both hands to rest on Lexa's hips, tilting her head to the side to give the Omega better access. The second Clarke tilted her head Lexa was pressing her nose against the Alphas scent glands, inhaling deeply</p><p> </p><p>Citrus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mine</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa started nuzzling against Clarke's neck, pouring out pheromones of her own, scent marking the Alpha as her own.</p><p> </p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>Something, something Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on. But it was drawing her in. The smell was familiar to Clarke but she couldn't place it. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke lowered her head and nudged her nose against Lexa's neck, silently asking her to grant her access to the Omegas scent glands. Which Lexa gladly did. Clarke took a deep breath</p><p> </p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>...something…</p><p> </p><p>Flooding her senses as she pumped out her own pheromones, scented marking the Omega as hers. Lexa's scent was making her dizzy, calling to her, to her wolf. Her wolf howling within her, needing more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Mine.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'My Omega'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke gently nipped at Lexa's pulse point while growing out </p><p> </p><p>"Mine"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Honey </p><p> </p><p>The tantalizing scent of an Omega in Heat blasted out of every single one of Lexa's pours. Clarke stumbled back, eyes wide, pupils blown. She could feel her mouth water. Her wolf howling, pulling her to return to the Omega. The pull was stronger than any she had felt before. She could feel the heat radiating off of Lexa even though there was now some space between them. Lexa let out a needy whine and then a whimper as Clarke's hands dropped from her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke could vaguely hear the basement door open, a voice calling her name. But all she could focus on was Lexa and the scent of Honey.</p><p> </p><p>Claim her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Yours'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Mine'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clarke lunged forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>I love all the feedback 😊</p><p>Next chapter will be an authors note so...I'll probably post it later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an authors note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>So I decided to just throw in a little note here and try and answer some questions 😊</p><p>Now, I'm not going to go into too much detail here because I do plan on explaining some things in the actual fic so I don't want to give it all away right here.</p><p>So, the actual set up of Arkadia Pub is very similar to that of The Dal from Lost Girl (I know I haven't really described it too well so if you want to paint a better picture for yourself...that's what I was going for 😂)</p><p>Sanctuary is kinda similar to the Underground Railroad...Arkadia being the starting point. A wolf needing help (usually trying to get away from an abusive/dangerous situation or trying to get back to their pack) can come into the Pub and claim Sanctuary. The white glow that happens is well...a surprise for now because currently none of the characters actually know what it is or means, just that it keeps people out who wish the wolf who is claiming Sanctuary harm (Lexa doesn't even know this much).</p><p>So Clarke's pack will work to</p><p>1) incorporate the new wolf into their pack<br/>2) help then return to their own pack (hunters are a thing and will eventually become a bigger part of this fic...my fics just tend to move slow 😂)<br/>3) help then find a new pack that will take them in, sometimes reaching out to one or two other packs to help move the wolf undetected.</p><p> </p><p>I've also decided to take this opportunity to just explain a little bit more of the dynamics and anatomy of those in this fic. One of the best parts about Omegaverse (in my opinion at least) is that every writer has their own take on it. So this is mine 😂</p><p>Betas (Jasper and Maya...possibly more characters in the future)<br/>Most similar to humans, cis gendered anatomy, lavender scent, aren't overly effected by the scent of Alphas and Omegas</p><p>Alphas (Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Anya...possibly more characters in the future)<br/>During any regular day the anatomy of an Alpha is that of their given gender. Alphas go into Rut every 4 months or so, during this time there is a heightened sex drive, possessiveness, agression. Will fight other Alphas for the chance to mate an Omega. A deep urge to mate with an Omega. Stronger Alphas can resist the urge, weaker or younger Alphas...not so much.<br/>Rut can last anywhere from 3-5 days<br/>Alpha males, no physiological change<br/>Alpha females, when they are near an Omega in Heat or in Rut themselves, the clit will lengthen and turn into a penis. Are able to get Omegas pregnant.</p><p>Alpha females can get pregnant, but it is extremely rare.</p><p>Become EXTREMELY FERTILE </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Omegas (Lexa, Raven...possibly more characters in the future)<br/>Now...I dont plan on writing Omega males at all...but they are born with both male and female reproductive organs. Are able to get pregnant but CANNOT impregnate others.</p><p><br/>Omegas go into Heat every 3 months or so, during that time there is an increased sex drive, increase in body temperature, cramping. Nesting is a thing but usually happens a few days before.<br/>Heat can last anywhere from 3-7 days.<br/>Heats can be eased either through sex, and mating OR physical contact with either the Alpha of their choosing or another Omega (not necessarily in a sexual way)<br/>No physiological change occurs.<br/>Become EXTREMELY FERTILE</p><p>Now, the next bit I've only read in one other fic (Clexa) and to me it makes sense and I was planning on writing it this way before I found this other fic. But, an unhealthy Omega, one that is ill, stressed, UNDERWEIGHT (*cough* Lexa *cough*) won't experience Heat...similar to how an underweight/unhealthy/stressed humans body skip menstruation. That being said...Heats and Ruts can be triggered early...</p><p>Suppressants for both Alphas and Omegas exist, there is a tea and a pill.</p><p>Mating and mating bites...I will explain in more detail in the fic itself.</p><p>Some more info that I forgot to mention originally</p><p>Alpha, Omega, Beta Presentation does not happen at birth, it can happen anywhere between the ages of 10 and 20. At 25 ones inner wolf "awakens". Ones first Heat or Rut does not happen until after that. Could be immediately afterwards, could be a week, anywhere up to a month. Depends.</p><p>So Octavia just turned 25 in this fic...has not gone through her first Rut.</p><p>Raven and Clarke are 26, both have gone through Heats and Ruts respectively (not together)</p><p>Lexa is currently 26 (her 27th birthday is in like a month) now...Lexa has not actually experienced a Heat before...which also emphasizes her poor health.</p><p>I think that's all I've got for now...if you have any other questions please leave them in the comments and I'll do my best to answer them 😊</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading!</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know if you have any questions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s back connected with the floor with a loud thud, the back of her head connecting with a loud crack a half second later. Her teeth rattled as they collided together from the force of the impact. A low pounding starting in the base of her skull that she knew would get worse before it got better. She could vaguely hear Anya gasp and fall forward, her hands slapping against the hardwood to break her fall as Clarke's Alpha power forcing her to submit wavered and broke.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pushed herself up slightly, placing most of her weight on her left forearm, while raking her right hand down her face once before bringing her hand back up to gently massage her temples with her thumb and middle finger. She sat like that for a moment before dropping her right hand and shaking her head. She slowly pushed herself up so she was standing, a low groan passing her lips as her muscles protested the movement.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulled herself up to her full height, blinking a few times to help her eyes adjust, ignoring the pounding in her head. Clarke took a deep breathe before blinking opening her eyes on more time</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon </p><p> </p><p>Anger</p><p> </p><p>Protection</p><p> </p><p>Clarke took in the scene in front of her in mild shock. Raven was standing protectively in front of Lexa who was nearly doubled over in what looked like pain. Clarke took a stumbling step forward towards Lexa and Raven snarled causing Clarke to pause. Raven was glaring at her, lips pulled back, teeth bared, a deep growl emanating from her chest as she moved her arm back to keep Lexa behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke missed whatever Raven said in response, the sound of Lexa whimpering in pain being the only thing she could focus on...that and the smell</p><p> </p><p>Honey</p><p> </p><p>The scent was everywhere, the air in the room was thick with it. Clarke could smell it, she could taste it, it clung to every surface. Clarke’s head was swimming, her mouth was watering, her wolf was howling, pulling her to move. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Claim the Omega’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yours’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Claim her’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mate her’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt the heat coiling low in her abdomen, the familiar throbbing between her legs as her body temperature rose, she could feel the front of her pants tighten but ignored it as she shook her head and took another wobbly step forward.</p><p> </p><p>Only to be stopped by Raven.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega’s hands connecting with Clarke’s shoulders pushing her back. Even though Clarke had known Raven for years, she was still shocked by the strength that she possessed. Usually forgetting about it until she found herself in a position like this...not that this was a common thing for her, quite the opposite in fact. But as she found herself stumbling backwards from the force of Raven’s push, Clarke could feel her irritation rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray, let me by”</p><p> </p><p>Raven let out a warning growl as she stepped back, moving closer to Lexa. Raven’s pupils were blown, her eyes nearly completely black. Protective pheromones were pouring off her in waves. Her right arm still out to the side attempting to shield Lexa from Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke narrowed her eyes, nostrils flared as her wolf grew more and more impatient. Lexa's Heat pheromones clouding her judgment. Alpha pheromones quickly started to fill the room. Clarke could see the effect they were having on her friend, Raven was sweating and shaking, fighting the urge to turn her head and submit. Clarke could see the sweat forming across Raven’s forehead, the droplets slowly sliding down her temples.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Clarke, pplease...sstop”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was kneeling on the floor, both arms  crossed against her stomach pressing into her lower abdomen, desperately trying to lessen the cramps and the pain slowly taking over. The Alpha pheromones in the room were both too much and not enough for Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted nothing more than for Clarke, her Alpha, to claim her, mate her, fill her, There was this deep biological <em>need </em>for Clarke to take her and have her way with her. But the pain, the fear, the power in the air forcing her to her knees. She was too weak. Somewhere, in the suppressed logical part of Lexa's mind she knew this shouldn't be happening, she knew her body wasn't ready. The horror stories she had heard of Omegas going into heat before they were ready and being mated by an Alpha filled her thoughts. The images of the things that happened to them pulled a heartbreaking whimper from her lips. As much as she wanted, <em>needed </em>Clarke, in this moment she was also absolutely terrified of the other girl and what she might be capable of.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could hear Clarke and Anya arguing, she could hear the fighting but it was muffled, she could see Raven kneeling in front of her but she couldn't focus on her face or the words coming out of the other Omegas mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lex knew she was crying, she could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and sliding down the slope if her neck. The pain in her abdomen was getting worse, her temperature was rising. Her skin was hot and prinklying. Uncomfortable. Her stomach rolling, nausea washing over her. Black dots started dancing across her eyes, her vision becoming more and more unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>The fighting continued, she could hear the shouts and the thuds, the sounds of bodies connecting, wood snapping.</p><p> </p><p>It was too much.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her wolf howl.</p><p> </p><p>She felt them call out to their Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Clarke scream her name.</p><p> </p><p>But then nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eyes rolled back and the darkness overtook her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! My ideas for what could happen next?</p><p>I have a few other fics I want to try and update over the weekend but I'm going to do my best to get something posted for this one as well 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Needs Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said it would be a while before the next chapter...but...*shrugs shoulders*</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth</p><p> </p><p>Pain</p><p> </p><p>Arousal </p><p> </p><p>Fear</p><p> </p><p>Confusion</p><p> </p><p>Vanilla</p><p> </p><p>These were all the emotions and sensations that hit Lexa's mind and body as soon as she was conscious. </p><p> </p><p>The warmth spread across her entire body, and unlike the previous day, it was not a comfortable one. It was not the sort of warmth that you basked in. It was the sticky, uncomfortable, irritating, frustrating warmth that made your skin itch. Lexa quickly kicked off the blankets that were covering her, but it wasn't enough, she was still too warm. She easily whipped off Clarke's sweatshirt and quickly shimmied out of the loose pants. As comfortable and comforting wearing Clarke's clothing was, they were simply too hot. Finally free, left laying in the bed in just her bra and underwear Lexa let out a soft sigh as her bare skin came into contact with the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>The relief she felt however, did not last long. Soon her body was heating up again, the cool air of the room felt muggy and heavy against her. A sheen layer of sweat covered her body. Simply adding to her level of discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>The unbearable heat was soon overshadowed by the gnawing, cramping pain radiating throughout her body. A distressed whimper crept past Lexa's lips as she rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball. Her knees pulled against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Lexa rocked against her side, desperately trying to get some relief from the pain emanating from low in her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa knew what was happening, she knew the signs, and she knew what came next.</p><p> </p><p>It started as a dull throbbing between her legs that steadily grew and became all consuming. She could feel the wetness along the inside of the thighs, the painful emptiness, the biological <em>need </em>for her Alpha to mate her, knot her, breed her. It was all too much. And yet, in this moment, not enough. She needed Clarke. Wanted Clarke. Would willing let the Alpha do as she pleased if only to get some relief from the pain and discomfort she was currently feeling.</p><p> </p><p>And with that thought, fear took over. Lexa didn't trust Alphas. She hadn't for years. Alphas took what they wanted without a second thought. The wellbeing of Omegas didn't even register with them. It was something Lexa had seen over and over. Hell. It was what she had lived everyday for most of her life. Omegas were beaten daily, used to fulfill the Alphas pleasures. And an Omega in Heat? They were still beaten. And they were knotted repeatedly for the duration of their Heat. </p><p> </p><p>No rest. </p><p>No respite. </p><p>No aftercare. </p><p>No love.</p><p> </p><p>An unmated Omega in Heat? Lexa's eyes widened and her body tremored at the thought. A terrified whimper tore from her throat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But Clarke is different'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's thought was true. Clarke was the complete opposite of what Lexa had come to associate with Alpha's. She was kind, caring, gentle, patient, and respectful. She had not once laid a hand on her in violence, never pushed or pressured or forced anything on or of Lexa. She went out of her way to insure that Lexa was as comfortable as she could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>And it confused Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>Her fear and distrust of Alphas was, at this point, deeply engraved into who Lexa was. So having an Alpha prove all the behaviours Lexa associated with Alphas wrong...confused her.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she had only known the Alpha for a couple days, but already felt safer with her than she had in years confused her.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she had only known the Alpha for a couple days but her wolf called out to Clarkes already confused her. </p><p> </p><p>~~~<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Her head hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Her body hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted nothing more than to get some relief.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could hear muffled voices and then the creak of a door opening.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon </p><p> </p><p>Raven.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt the bed dip beside her. She felt a soft hand against her cheek, guiding her head up. She felt the warm edge of a mug against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the muffled words telling her to drink, that it would help, as her lips parted and a strong flavored liquid flowed down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the warmth of her skin reduce, the pain in her abdomen subside and the throbbing between her legs lessen.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her body get heavier, her eyelids flutter shut, gentle fingers brushing hair off of her swear covered forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Citrus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>I love the feedback!</p><p>I want to try and get two chapters up for some of my other fics this weekend...but idk which ones...help me decide? 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>So I've caught up to myself regarding the number of chapters I have written. I'm currently working on the next one but I'm also working on the next one for about 4 other fics as well 😂<br/>So I actually have no idea when I'll be posting next...but I hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was pacing in the hallway, arms crossed against her chest, head tilted downwards towards the floor, teeth grinding in irritation. A growl sitting silently in the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had made a very convincing threat of castration if she even thought about stepping into the Omega's bedroom. Which was the only reason she hadn't broken down her friends door yet. The rational part of Clarke's brain knew Raven was right, this wasn't the time, Lexa wasn't well enough and even if she was, Clarke had only known the Omega for a few days...she didn't really know her at all. And Lexa didn't know her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shook her head, irritation growing. She had lost control earlier, something that never happened to her. She was mad at herself for it. Clarke paused, closing her eyes. The look of fear and agony on Lexa's face earlier was not one she would be forgetting anytime soon...nor would she forget that she was the cause of the Omega's distress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Your Omega'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Clarkes mouth turned downwards into a frown, her grip on her arms tightening. She exhausted heavily through her nose and continued her pacing. Even though the rational part if her brain knew that both Lexa and herself needed time before anything more happened between them</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'If and only if she ever wants more'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was also battling with her wolf, her Alpha, and the biological <em>need </em>to break down the door separating her from her Omega and give into the need, the want. The Honey scented Omega Heat pheromones seeping out from under the door weren't helping Clarke's resolve either.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke froze, sucking in a deep breath, eyes closed, bottom lip pressed between her teeth as a shaky, needy whimper traveled through the door and to her ears. Clarke's fingernails bit into the skin of her upper arm, a desperate attempt to ground herself. To keep her from barging into the room. She relaxed into the pain. Forcing herself to focus on that rather than the pull towards the Omega. She'd have crescent shaped indents on her arms for a few days, her grip was that tight.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke wasn't sure how long she stood there, gripping onto herself as if she was some sort of lifeline. Afraid to move because once she started she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't find herself inside Raven's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Then she heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Clarke had suffered her own fair share of loss in her life. She knew she had suffered more than most, less than some, and before this very moment she had thought she had also suffered a great deal of heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>She had been wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The second she heard the terrified whimper coming from inside her friends bedroom, that was the true moment Clarke experienced real heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tilted her head backwards, upwards towards the ceiling, eyelids pinched shut tight. She worked her jaw as she closed her eyes tighter, trying to fight off the tears threatening to spill over. The scent of fear hit her nose like a truck, Clarke's legs wobbled, nostrils flaring as she bit back a whimper. A lump formed in the back of her throat, one she desperately tried to swallow. Her mouth was dry, throat thick. Her chest felt tight, constricted. Her heart racing. Each beat sent an ache throughout her entire body. The invisible vise grip around her heart tightened with each passing beat.</p><p> </p><p>The sound and scent of Lexa's fear and her inability to do anything about it made Clarke feel like her heart was cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Clarkes resolve was crumbling fast.</p><p> </p><p>Her wolf howling, thrashing around inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging her towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turned and took a couple uneven, shaky steps towards the door, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm back"</p><p> </p><p>Clarle twisted her upper body to look at Raven as the girl walked towards her. </p><p>Her nose crinkling at the strong oder coming from the steaming mug Raven was carrying, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Right suppressant tea'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke glared at her, causing Raven to roll her eyes and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this must be difficult for you...for both of you, but you'll both be thanking me in a couple days"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's lips twitched, a snarl playing at the corners of her mouth, a low growl rumbling deep in her chest,</p><p> </p><p>"You're being ridiculous, I just want I help"</p><p> </p><p>Raven set her jaw, pausing before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to help, you can drive O to Bell's like I asked you to nearly an hour ago"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's eyes flashed red as she took a step towards her friend, her arm motioning towards the door, her words coming out in a snarl</p><p> </p><p>"I am not leaving her!"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke watched as Raven worked her jaw, the muscles popping then relaxing then popping again. After a few seconds Raven calmed herself and sighed,</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that you want to be here for her. But Clarke...you lost control earlier" Clarke's jaw clenched at the memory "I'm not blaming you, I think we were all a little caught off guard." Raven gave her a sad smile "but the fact is, you <em>did </em>lose control. You. The strongest Alpha I have ever met. And you're still" Raven's gaze momentarily flicked down to the very noticeable bulge in the front of Clarke's pants, before coming back up to look Clarke in the eyes  noting the beads of perspiration forming against her friends skin "you're still fighting with yourself to stay out here...how" Raven hesitated, "what do you think will happen when O catches Lexa's scent? If you are struggling as much as you are, do you really think O stands a chance"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's face softened as she blinked, taking in Raven's words.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't ask you to take her somewhere else to get rid of you or to be cruel. I asked you to do it because it is what is safest for everyone"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sighed as her head dropped forward. She quickly brought her hands up to her face and slowly dragged them down. She straightened up and looked Raven in the eye while running a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll take her to Bell's now, but I'm coming straight back here."</p><p> </p><p>Raven smirked, </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you will."</p><p> </p><p>Raven turned and took the few steps towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, the opening click filling the air. She pulled the door open and was halfway through when she turned back, a serious look on her face,</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget you have a guest downstairs"</p><p> </p><p>And then Raven was gone and the door was shut once again.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke stumbled forward, her hands resting against the wood of the door, she leand forward, her forehead lightly connecting with the door. Clarke pinched her eyes shut, a few tears sneaking out of the corners, slowly trailing down her cheeks. Her jaw clenched. She sent out a wave of calming pheromones towards the door, hoping some would pass through the barrier and help Lexa. She reluctantly pushed herself away from the door and turned, walking down the hallway towards the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>The painful grip around her heart tightening with each step she took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! Your thoughts and suggestions really do help keep me motivated and the creative juices flowing 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I know I said that things would start happening plot wise in this chapter...but itll actually be the next one...this one got away from me a little 😂</p><p>There are some parts indicating past physical assault...I put **** before and afterwards so if you want to skip over it you can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>120 hours</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7200 minutes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>432000 seconds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is how long Lexa's Heat lasted. Not that she would have been able to tell anyone that if asked, time had escaped her. Raven had kept the majority of her Heat symptoms dulled with a constant supply of tea and medication. Lexa had spent most of the past five days sleeping, a side effect of all the suppressants. She woke up periodically to use the bathroom and eat the minimal amount of food she could stomach. Raven had tried to get her to eat more, knowing the state she would be in once her Heat had finished. But Lexa just couldn't eat, every time she tried to eat more than a few mouthfuls she would throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when she woke up on the morning of the sixth day, her Heat completely finished, she was starving. Lexa thought she had known hunger, having been neglected and underfed the majority of her life. But nothing could have prepared her for this feeling. She groaned and then whimpered as her stomach tightened painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Heat cramps had been replaced with hunger cramps. Her stomach rolled with waves of nausea, she was so hungry. Stomach acid crept up the back of her throat. Burning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wolf was also starving. Growling, howling, pacing just below the surface. Urging Lexa to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt her mouth water, a familiar tingling in her jaw. Her wolf begging to Change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she couldn't risk changing right now, she was still too weak. She rolled out of bed, stumbling a few steps, the top of her head feeling cold, black dots dancing in the corners of her vision, legs wobbling. Lexa managed to right herself and make the last few uncoordinated steps to the door. She fumbled with the doorknob, the smell of bacon seeping in under the door. Lexa's stomach growled loudly as her wolf pushed her to move out if the bedroom and downstairs towards the scent of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa slowly made her way down to the end of the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. Her body weak, legs unsteady. Once she reached the top on the stairs she could hear voices whispering down below. Lexa hesitated, both hands pressed against the wood paneling of the wall, the fingers of her left hand curling around the corner. Lexa strained her ears trying to listen in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...another one…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When...she...found?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two days…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are...sure...wolf?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's brow furrowed, the corners of her mouth pulling down into a frown. She bit her bottom lip, an uneasy feeling growling deep in her gut. Eventually, curiosity won and she opted to take a couple steps down the stairs to try and listen better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She softly stepped down four stairs, making sure to keep her footsteps light. She knew from the angle of the stairs, no one downstairs would be able to see her from this spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she could definitely hear the voices better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bell are you absolutely sure she was one of us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm sure Clarke, I saw the body myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa heard a sigh pass Clarke's lips before she spoke again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her body was found two days ago? Why are you just telling me this now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's nose crinkled as the smell of frustration and Alpha pheromones hit her nose,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clarke...you've...you've been a little preoccupied the last week." Lexa could smell the unease coming off Bellamy "no one blames you, we are all very happy for you. I just thought I could handle this until Lexa's Heat was over and you were...less...indisposed"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy rolled his eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You basically camped out in that hallway for five days Clarke! You literally only moved when you had to use the washroom. Maya had to bring food up to you! I knew there was no way I'd be able to get you to leave the building to go see the M.E if we couldn't even get you to leave the damn hallway"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's eyes widen as the magnitude of Bellamy's words hit her. She stood, frozen on the steps as the darkest parts of her mind took over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Clarke couldn't work because of you. You're a distraction. You only cause pain wherever you go. It is your fault she's upset now. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Your fault. Can't you do anything right!?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> She's going to be even more upset when she finds out you were listening in on their conversation. Clarke...Clarke is different...she..she wouldn't punish me for that'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's heart was racing, pounding heavily in her chest, her breathing erratic as she pictured the types of past punishments she had been subjected to. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, as a terrified whimper tore through her throat. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down but it just made the images flashing through her mind that much more vivid.</span>
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Gunpowder'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The sound of a fist connecting with skin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The sting of hair being pulled'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The sound of clothing being tor-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>****<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lexa! Sweetheart! You're okay"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent of terrified Omega had quickly seeped down the stairs and started filling the main area of the Pub. Clarke's senses becoming overwhelmed, she was pumping out calming pheromones and moving toward the staircase before she truly registered what was happening. She soon found herself standing in front of a terrified looking Lexa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's eye were open, but her gaze was miles away.  Clarke could tell that the Omega was hyperventilating. She reached her arm forward to tuck some of Lexa's hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all Lexa could see was blonde hair, and a fist flying towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no! Please! I'm s-sorry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa took a step backwards, forgetting she was currently standing in the middle of a staircase. Her heel clipped the step behind her, through in her backwards off balance. Lexa pinched her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around her waist, unintentionally pinning her arms to her sides, pulling her upright. She couldn't move. Blood rushing to her ears. Her chest tightened, panic taking over as memories flooded her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Lexa couldn't move, her weight pinning her down. The smell of gun power and sweat invading her nose. She twisted and pushed trying to get free…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's eyes flew open, panic coursing through her body. She twisted, and pulled back, desperately trying to free herself. The grip around her body tightened, pulling a terrified whimper from the back of Lexa's throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, Sweetheart, it's just me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she continued to try and break free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Please! Let me go!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was shaking in Clarke's arms,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not again! Please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's heart cracked, a pained whine passing her lips as she tugged Lexa closer to her. Her arms straining to keep Lexa from falling backwards. The Omega's head was turned so far to the side, submitting to Clarke, that it looked painful. Clarke knew if she let go the girl would fall backwards onto the stairs and potentially hurt herself. So Clarke didn't let go. Clarke could feel the bruises and scratches forming across her abdomen and arms as Lexa fought against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke blinked back tears as she starting pumping out as much calming pheromones as she could. Shushing Lexa, whispering in her ear and attempting to rub the girls back while keeping her upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're okay Lex"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one is going to hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than Clarke would have liked but eventually Lexa started to relax against her, the Omega's body still trembling, but she was no longer fighting to free herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-clarke?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing everyone's thoughts!</p><p>Any guesses what'll happen next? 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>Yes I am alive! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this fic.. or any fic fer that matter...I've just been super busy with work and dealing with a sever lack of motivation to write.<br/>So this chapter didn't go as planned...But I've got a short chapter for you, hopefully you all like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke shifted her weight, letting her left hand rest against the small of Lexa's back while bringing her right hand up and gently started running her hand through Lexa's hair as the Omega relaxed into her. Clarke moved some of Lexa's hair behind her ear before tenderly guiding her forward, tucking the Omegas head under her chin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya baby, it's me, you're okay"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa shuddered as a shaky breathe passed her lips, nudging the underside of Clarke's chin with her forehead as she tightly fisted the back of Clarke's shirt in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulled, tightening her grip and held Lexa closer to her as a small whimper hit the Alphas ears. Clarke rubbed small circles across Lexa's back, still pumping out calming pheromones. She pulled back slightly, feeling Lexa's arms flex, attempting to hold Clarke in place, as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Lexa's head,</p><p> </p><p>"No one is going to hurt you, you're safe here Lexa"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke let herself be pulled back against the Omega, their bodies flush together. Lexa quickly nuzzled back against Clarke's neck, hesitantly nudging the bottom of her jaw, silently asking for access to Clarke's scent glands. Access that was quickly granted as Clarke tilted her head up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt Lexa sigh as she melted into her, breathing in the Alphas scent. The Omegas body finally stopped trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Chamomile </p><p> </p><p>Sweet</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled, having the Omega in her arms scent mark her again made her Alpha puff out their chest. She instinctively brought her head down, nudging Lexa's jaw with her nose. Lexa tilted her head back, granting Clarke access to her own scent glass without any hesitation. Clarke started pumping out more pheromones while nuzzling her cheek against the sharp angle of Lexa's jaw. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt it before she heard it, a strong, steady rumbling coming out of Lexa's chest. When the sound of her Omega purring hit her ears, it took all of Clarke's will power to only gently nip at the girls pulse point rather than sink her teeth into the junction of the Omegas neck. Clarke's teeth itched to create the mating bond. But she held back. Settling for tender nips, scent marking and whispers of "mine" into Lexa's ear. Clarke felt the shudder than ran through Lexa's body, this time out of desire rather than fear.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulled back slowly, making sure that Lexa was steady on her feet before moving her hands to cup the Omega's cheeks. She tilted her head down and to the side, making eye contact while also making herself seem less threating as she softly ran the pads on her thumbs across Lexa's cheekbones. Lexa met her gaze for a second before flicking her eyes down. Clarke ran her thumbs across the Omega's cheeks again. Clarke swallowed thick lying before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>"I…I know we don't know each other well yet, Lexa. But I need you to know that I'd never hurt you. You...you call to me in ways no one ever has before...I…" Clarke worked to swallow the lump forming in the back of her throat "you're mine…" Lexa tore her gaze away, fixing her eyes downwards, Clarke's brow pinched together "I umm...I don't mean that in some sort of possessive way..I would...I would...n-never…" Clarke swallowed again as she rapidly blinked to fight off the tears threatening to spill over "you aren't an object to be owned..I just...you're it for me" Clarke couldn't fight off the tears any longer, feeling them slide down her cheeks as she took in a shaking breath. "I don't...I don't know if you're familiar with…" Clarke nervously licked her lips "True Mates...but" Lexa's eyes flicked back up to Clarke's, concern written on her face the second she saw Clarkes, a concerned whine snuck out of Lexa's throat as she tentatively brought shaking hands up to cup Clarke's face. Lexa moved slowly, not wanting to anger the Alpha, her eyes rapidly darting around Clarke's face, searching for any signs of irritation, or anger. But the look on Clarke's face was neither of those things, but Lexa also couldn't place exactly what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Concern</p><p> </p><p>Hopefull</p><p> </p><p>Hopeless</p><p> </p><p>Sadness</p><p> </p><p>The second Lexa's thumbs made contact with the warm but tear soaked skin of Clarke's cheeks, a noise, a mix between a sob and a whimper was ripped out of Clarke's throat. Lexa instinctively started pumping out calming pheromones, her wolf pacing and whining at seeing their Alpha in such distress.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tenderly rubbed her thumbs across Lexa's cheeks, whipping away the tears that Lexa hadn't even been aware had fallen. And when Clarke spoke, she did so with so much love that Lexa felt her heart swell,</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to you Lexa, I would <em> never </em>hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I promise I'll keep you safe"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa opened her mouth to speak but was instantly interrupted when the front door of the Pub was flung open with a thundering bang.</p><p> </p><p>"HOOONNEEEYYYY I'M HOOOOOME"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckled and slowly withdrew her hands from Lexa's face, moving them to wipe the remaining tears off her own,</p><p> </p><p>"Guess O's back"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading, it means so much 😊<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I apologize it's been a minute since I updated...and I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter...<br/>But I am already working on the next one 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke gently slid her hand into Lexa's, shooting her a warm smile as she lead her down the stairs into the main area of the Pub. Lexa saw Bellamy quickly shuffle some papers and photographs into a folder before giving her a warm smile, grasping the folder to his chest,</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, how are you feeling?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Musky</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexa nose wiggled and crinkled at the scent. Bellamy was kind enough to lock down his pheromones but there was nothing he could do about the general musky scent that all Alphas had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Except Clarke…'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's brow furrowed at the thought and she stored that piece of information away to unravel at a later date. But even with Bellamy trying to keep his scent locked down, the musky scent was too much and Lexa found herself subconsciously moving towards Clarke, until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off the Alphas body.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa felt Clarke give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze before slipping her hand out of Lexa's and whispering that she'd be right back. Lexa felt her eyes widen and her anxiety spike at the thought of being left alone, but quickly locked down her own pheromones and pushed down her fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Stop being a nuisance. Clarke wouldn't leave you alone if it wasn't safe...she said she would keep me safe….he said that too'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pinched her eyes shut, her body was trembling and she was desperately trying to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Lexa's eyes snapped open when she felt a warm hand slip into her own, she whipped her head to the side and was greeted by Clarke giving her a soft smile. Clarke slowly leaned down and whispered in Lexa's ear,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving."</p><p> </p><p>She gave Lexa's one more gentle squeeze before waving over to Octavia, motioning for her to come to them rather than Clarke go to her.</p><p> </p><p>Half a second later Lexa found herself being forced sideways, stumbling, her right hip making a painful connection against the sharp corner of the wooden table. A small whimper escaped her lips as she instinctively brought her hand down and pressed it against her now throbbing hip bone.</p><p> </p><p>Seems Octavia had run over and tackled Clarke who wasn't expecting the force behind Octavia's hug and had stumbled sideways into Lexa, sending Lexa into the table.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a painful game of human dominos. </p><p> </p><p>"O"</p><p> </p><p>The word left Clarke's mouth in a half growl as she bared her teeth in warning. She immediately turned to check on Lexa, gently placing her hand on the small of Lexa's back, while pumping out a soothing scent, trying to alleviate some of the Omegas pain. When Lexa pressed back slightly into Clarke's hand the Alpha's wolf puffed out its chest at being able to bring their Omega some comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa couldn't help the light blush that formed across her cheeks at Clarke's new term of endearment. The Alpha had only said it twice but both time it made Lexa's stomach flutter. She liked it. She wasn't sure if it was a conscious decision on Clarke's part, but regardless it made her feel good. Wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa allowed Clarke to gently guide and twist her around so they were facing each other. Clarke gently slide her hand from Lexa's back to rest on her left hip. She brought her left hand up and softly gathered the hem of Lexa's shirt in her hand, careful to not brush against her hip. Clarke's eye flickered up to Lexa's, silently asking for permission. Lexa was hesitant, she knew that Clarke had seen her body before but she was still self conscious, she knew that she was too thin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're not what a good omega should look like'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bit her bottom lip and whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. Anxious and distressed pheromones started pouring off her in waves. The thought of Clarke rejecting her made her stomach twist painfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to check and make sure you're okay Lex" Clarke paused as she tilted her head down to make eye contact with Lexa "please baby, can I take a look?"</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's cheeks burned as another blush formed across her face, she sucked on the inside of her cheek while she studied Clarke's face.</p><p> </p><p>All she saw was concern.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa slowly nodded her head and sucked in a nervous breath while Clarke carefully lifted her shirt up, exposing her hip and part of her stomach. There was already a blue and purple bruise blooming across her skin. The shocked gasp that escaped Clarke's mouth made Lexa whimper as she frantically tried to pull her shirt back down to cover herself,</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's brow pinched together in confusion as she tilted her head to the side, not understanding why the Omega was apologizing. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart-"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was cut off by the banging of the kitchen door opening and Jasper twirling out of it trying to balance what looked like a mountain of food on one arm.</p><p> </p><p>"INCOMING"</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke could ask Lexa why she was apologizing she was being pulled back into a conversation with Bellamy and Murphy, who had come into the Pub with his Mate Emori soon after Octavia had arrived. At the same time Jasper, Mia and Octavia started setting the table. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke took some comfort in the fact that Raven and Emori had gone over to Lexa and the Omega seemed to relax in their presence. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke slowly tore her gaze away from green eyes and looked back to Bellamy. The conversation continued but Clarke's focus was split, something in her gut kept pulling her back to Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you what you wanted to do regarding the dead wolf in the Forest." Murphy paused for a second and then smirked "you guys spent her entire Heat together, you can stand to be apart for 2 minutes"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's gaze snapped back to Murphy, a slight roll in her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't like that...I never left the hallway"</p><p> </p><p>Murphy snorted and looked at Bellamy who avoided eye contact and simply shrugged his shoulders. Murphy's eyes widened in disbelief before turning to look back at Clarke. Murphy's shoulders relaxed as he brought his arm up and gently punched Clarke's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! What the fuck was that for!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're a fucking idiot! You let your Omega suffer through her Heat, her first Heat by herself and now you're over here with us when you should be spending time with her."</p><p> </p><p>Clarke growled, the edges of her eyes flickered red,</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't leave her to suffer, if I could have been in there with her I would have."</p><p> </p><p>Murphy growled back, his anger and frustration growing with every second. He had seen what it was like for an Omega to go through their Heat alone. Mated or unmated, they did suffer. Murphy knew that Raven would have kept the girl doped up on so many suppressants that she most likely slept through the majority of her Heat. But she couldn't have slept the entire time, and in those moments when she was awake, Lexa would have been in agony. And now that the Omegas Heat was over, and she could think more rationally and without the haze of her Heat induced brain. Murphy knew where her thoughts would be going.</p><p> </p><p>Rejection</p><p> </p><p>Unwanted</p><p> </p><p>Useless</p><p> </p><p>He had seen it before. He knew what could happen to an Omega who started down that particular mental spiral. He had let it happen to Emori before he knew better, he'd be dammed if she let it happen to Lexa too.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy growled again as reached out and grabbed Clarke's arm, violently tugging the other Alpha behind him. He could feel Clarke tugging to free her arm but Murphy just tightened his grip and pulled harder, quickly moving them towards the table that was now teaming with food. Murphy dropped Clarkes arm and started piling food onto two plates. When he spoke it was a mix of a whisper and a growl. </p><p> </p><p>"You are going to take these plates and Lexa and go downstairs and eat together. Let her cuddle against you if she wants to. Just be there and be open to her. Just.." Murphy faltered, his hand shaking as he finished filling the plates with food, he turned around to face Clarke, sorrow on his face "trust me Clarke, you need to do this for her. Let her know how you feel. She <em>needs </em>to hear you say it. And help the poor girl take a shower or a bath or something, I highly doubt Raven would have been able to hold her up and help her have one during her Heat. A warm bath will help"</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's brow pinched together in confusion,</p><p> </p><p>"Help with what? Murphy I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>Murphy stole a glance over towards the three Omegas and his heart broke when he saw Lexa. Her right hand was gripping onto her left elbow so tight her knuckles were white. The Omega's head was titled downwards, her hair was greasy and laid flat against her scalp. Murphy sighed,</p><p> </p><p>"Just...just trust me on this one Clarke. You'll be thanking me later I'm sure"</p><p> </p><p>Murphy lifted the plates up off the table and handed them to Clarke before giving the other Alpha a gentle shove towards Lexa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊</p><p>I love hearing your feedback, guesses and suggestions 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Good Omega Kneels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I promised you guys some fluff this chapter, and well...that did not happen.</p><p>This is not fluff<br/>This is angst and pain and I hate myself a bit for writing it.</p><p>Flashback of abuse, I put **** before a d afterwards if you want to skip it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke stumbled forward, nearly dumping the contents of both plates all over Ravens' back. Thankfully she was able to twist and dance around the Omega, lifting her arms up and over Ravens head at the last second. She balanced out the plates and gave Raven a sheepish smile as she came to a stop beside her. The small Omega glared at her before rolling her eyes and started walking away towards the table, pulling Emori along behind her. The older Omega twisted back around to face Clarke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Murphy spoke to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged her shoulders while trying to reposition the plates in her hands,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya but...I...I don't really know what he was getting at" Clarke paused "I...I didn't mean to upset him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emori started walking backwards, allowing Raven to pull her, she gave Clarke a soft but sad look before motioning towards Lexa,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just...think Clarke...I know Murphy told you once...what happened"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Raven and Emori were gone, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa and her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'"Murphy told you once"'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'"Think Clarke"'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because you're a fucking idiot! You let your Omega suffer through her Heat, her first Heat by herself and now you're over here with us when you should be spending time with her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's eyes widened in realization, she looked over at Lexa and whimpered. Lexa's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Clarke's. The Alphas wolf whined and paced around in her chest at the look on the Omega's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rejection </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke swallowed thickly and when she spoke her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa, p-please, come with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa glanced over to the table where Raven and Emori were, everyone else was already seated, eating and talking loudly. She looked back at Clarke and saw the pleading in her eyes, her eyes flicked downwards for a second and for the first time noticed that Clarke was carrying two plates. Lexa hesitated and shot one more glace to the table, making eye contact with Emori who gave her a soft smile and tilted her head towards Clarke. Lexa swallowed thickly and shuffled her feet before giving Clarke a weak smile and nodding her head as she followed Clarke downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staircase forced the two girls closer together and even though Clarke could tell Lexa was trying to lock down her pheromones Clarke could still pick up on a few.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rejection </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wolf snapped at her and whined, guilt flooding her mind at being the cause of the Omega's pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke hurried over to the coffee table once she had reached the bottom of the steps and gracefully placed the plates down. Lexa followed slowly and stopped just shy of where Clarke was standing. Lexa's left hand had a death drip on her right elbow. Nerves and anxiety swirling around inside her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to keep her pheromones locked down. An uneasy feeling settling in her gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwanted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Useless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rejected</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She doesn't want me...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>no one else will ever want you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa swallowed down a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe...if you show her you can be a good Omega she will still let you stay. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>A good Omega Kneels in the presence of an Alpha. A good Ome-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was pulled from her thoughts by two warm hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up and was met with a concerned smile and warm blue eyes. Clarke slowly rubbed small circles against Lexa's shoulders and collarbone with the pads of her thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going to run upstairs and get us something to drink okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke searched Lexa face for any indication of what the Omega was thinking, but Lexa just tilted her head downwards, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke closed her eyes and sighed softly, her head dipping downwards, she gently squeezed Lexa's shoulders before pushing up on her tiptoes and leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the Omega's forehead. She pulled back slightly before whispering</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lexa could even register the kiss or Clarke's words, the Alpha was gone, bounding up the stairs two at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's wolf cried out, the feeling of the Alpha they chose, leaving them again being too much. Lexa felt her knees give out, a whimper sounding from her throat and tears forming in her eyes as she fell forward. Hands and knees connecting painfully with the hardwood floor. Her wolf was howling. The pain being too much. The sense of being alone, abandoned, worthless, was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart clenched and beat painfully within her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing coming in short and erratic gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>A good Omega Kneels'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A painful sob ripped from Lexa's chest as she slowly, with shaking hands, started undressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Show her you can be good. Maybe then she'll want you...or at least let you stay'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Topless she could feel the tears slide down the sides of her neck and down her chest. A cool contrast against her flushed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's sobs became louder as she choked trying to get her breathing under control. Her wolf howling in distress. Memories flashing before her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa folded her pants and placed them off to the side along with her underwear, and shirt. Her entire body trembled as she knelt on her knees, sitting back against her heels. Her palms laying flat against her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old and outdated way for Alphas to display dominance over Omegas. Making them strip and kneel before them. Making them feel exposed and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's crying became louder, every muscle in her body twitching and fighting to stay in the position that had been beaten into her. She hated how exposed she felt. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke</span>
  <span> to let her stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Be good. Be good and you won't have to go back'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories came flashing to the forefront of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rough calloused hands pressing down against her bare shoulders forcing her onto her knees. A hand moving to grab her throat. A pained whine passing her lips as she tried to turn her head to the side. Submit. Make it stop. Short fingernails digging into the delicate skin of her neck wrenching her head back. The other hand painfully grabbing and pulling on her hair, forcing her head upwards. Blue eyes. Hot breath. She choked back her sobs. Knowing it would only make things worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'A good Omega Kneels. Why can't you just behave!?'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa vaguely caught the sound of ceramic mugs being placed on top of a wooden surface before a soft and fuzzy blanket was being draped over her shoulders, pulled tight around her body.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love for the comments!</p><p>Also if I need to change tags or add new ones please let me know 😊</p><p>I'm off work the rest of the week waiting for some COVID results so hopefully I can get some more writing done but...who knows 🤷♀️<br/>If you have any good Clexa fics I should check out I'd love the suggestions 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of fluff aaaaand a little bit of angst because it's me and I can't help myself.<br/>Some fluff and more angst in the next couple chapter then hopefully some plot! 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa's body was trembling and shaking, her sobs racking through her body. She felt the blanket be pulled tighter around her, the scent of citrus wafting up from the fuzzy material. Strong arms wrapped around her body, one slipped around her low back and the other under her thighs resting in the crock of the Omega's knees. The next thing Lexa knew she was being lifted up, the fresh scent of citrus filling her senses. She felt herself involuntarily relax into the arms carrying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke carefully twisted and turned to sit down on the couch, situating Lexa across her lap. She shifted slightly to get comfortable and the second she stopped Lexa was nudging the underside if Clarke's jaw. Clarke felt the Omega's hand sneak out from inside the blanket and grab onto the fabric of her t-shirt, just over her right shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tilted her head up allowing Lexa better access to her scent glands and to blink back tears. She felt Lexa's nose press against her neck and the Omega's chest expand against hers as she took in a deep breath. She felt the Omega's muscles relax and her sobs slowed more with every breath she took. Clarke gently tightened her grip around the Omega, swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath. The image of coming down the stairs and seeing Lexa Kneeling was not one Clarke would soon forget. Nor would the scent of fear, rejection, and worthlessness. She was sure that the guilt of making Lexa feel that way was something she would be struggling with for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke's shirt and nuzzled deeper against Clarke's neck as a pained whimper passed her lips. She felt Clarke's arms tighten around her at the sound of her whimpering. Seconds later she felt and heard a deep, raspy rumbling coming from the Alpha's chest, that stuttered and stopped a few seconds later. She heard Clarke clear her throat and then the rumbling started up again, it lasted a few seconds longer then before then stuttered and disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head softly before whispering,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm-I'm not very good at this. It's uhh...been a while"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled back slightly only to relax even further into Clarke when the rumbling started again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deep and raspy from lack of use, but the longer it lasted the clearer the sound became, the cadence picking up. Clarke was purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While all werewolves had the physical ability to pur, it was something that was considered mostly an Omegas way of showing affection and attempting to calm Alphas. Alpha's rarely ever pur, and as far as Lexa's past experience went, they never attempted to comfort Omegas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's purring stuttered and she coughed, trying to clear her throat again. Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa and increased the amount of soothing pheromones she was pumping out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm not better at this Sweetheart"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke cleared her throat again before the rumbling started up once more, it was still low and raspy but this time it was stronger. Clarke felt Lexa smile against the exposed skin of her neck before she felt a rumbling coming from the Omega. The vibrations were quicker and the sound was lighter and higher than the ones Clarke was making but they paired together perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a smile before pressing another kiss to the top of Lexa's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm so sorry Sweetheart, for everything"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purring coming from Lexa faltered a bit at Clarke's words before resuming. Clarke felt the Omega in her arms squirm slightly, uncomfortably, at what she said and the meaning behind the words. Clarke loosened her grip slightly, giving Lexa the freedom and opportunity to pull away if she wanted, but then tighten her grip once more when she felt the Omega nuzzle against her. Lexa's hold on Clarke's shirt tightened, and the rumbling from her chest slowed down until it stopped all together. Clarke could feel the wet heat of tears against her neck, and the shuddering of Lexa's body as she started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, ddont ssend me back" Lexa voice cracked, fighting through the tears to get her words out "I-I can...I ccan be g-good" by this point Lexa was full on sobbing, gasping trying to breath between sobs. Her grip on Clarke's shirt tightened even more, her knuckles white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the desperate pleading sob paired with the cracked and raspy voice that broke Clarke. Her own tears quickly but silently sliding down her face. She pulled Lexa tighter against her with her left arm while bringing her right hand up to tenderly wipe away the tears falling down Lexa's cheeks. She ran her fingers threw Lexa's hair before resting her hand against the back of Lexa's neck, gently pulling her closer, tucking the Omega's head under her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, no. I- I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>send you back there. I don't...I want..I want you to stay here...with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke rearranged her hands so she was able to rub soft and soothing circles across Lexa's back while continuing to pump out as many calming pheromones she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>ssorry I made you feel that I was going to send you back there...I'd…" Clarke took in a shaky breath "I swear I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that to you…" a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a sob escaped Clarke's throat "e-even if yyou wwanted to leave here...I would never, never send you back to the people that hurt you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's eyes fluttered open, she hadn't even realized she had closed them, when she felt cold fingers against her face as Lexa used her thumb to wipe away the Alpha's tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's own sobs had slowed to the occasional tear and hitch in the back of her throat when she took a deep breath. She chewed on her bottom lip before whispering,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you stay away?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Any ideas, guesses of suggestions for the future? I'd love to hear them all 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so so sorry it has been so long since I updated...well...any of my fics. I've been going through some person stuff lately and it has really impacted my motivation to write.<br/>I've also been working to get a new account on IG uo and running @island0fmisfittoys where I'm (hopefully) going to be able to work with some artists and bring some of my fics to life 😊 if you're interested let me know!</p><p>This chapter is a bit wobbly and kinda short but that's kinda my thing 😊😂<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Guilt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lexa asked her question, she could smell the guilt and shame pheromones start to mix with Clarke's natural scent. She felt Clarke squirm under her, as the Alpha twisted and nudged at Lexa's forehead with her own as a high pitched whine passed the Alpha's lips. Lexa pulled back just enough to be able to see all of Clarke's face and her wolf cried, whimpered and whined at seeing their Alpha in so much pain. Before Lexa could even think her wolf took over, doing what she knew their Alpha needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa started pumping out as much calming and soothing pheromones she could while gently turning and guiding Clarke down to her neck. Lexa instantly tilted her head up and away to give the Alpha better access. A small gasp escaped Lexa when Clarke's nose made contact with the skin over her scent glands. Clarke's nose was wet and cold from crying, a shocking contrast to Lexa's overheated skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clarke tightened her hold around Lexa, the Omega started purring and snaked one hand around to the back of the Alphas neck and started gently scratching. It didn't take long before Clarke's muscles relaxed and she sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to be in the room with you Lexa, I swear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were spoken into Lexa's neck so they were a bit muffled but clear enough for Lexa to make out what Clarke said. She opened her mouth to speak the same moment Clarke pulled her head back to look Lexa in the eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I had lost control earlier. If I had gone into the room with you….I...I wouldn't have been able to control myself." Clarke turned her head, breaking eye contact, the rest of what she had to say coming out in nothing more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm strong...but I'm far from perfect Lex" Clarke's eyes flicked to Lexa's for a second before she looked away again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had gone in there while you were in Heat, you would have ended up mated to an Alpha that you don't really know." Clarke licked her lips and swallowed thickly before continuing "your wolf would have made you beg for it and I...I wouldn't have had the strength to resist. The call I feel towards you...it's...it's too strong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke bit her bottom lip before twisting their bodies so she could face Lexa straight on. She tenderly ran her fingers through the Omega's hair before gently cupping her cheeks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with. I-if you decide to Mate with me…" Clarke licked her lips as the scent of insecurity hit Lexa's nose "I want you to be sure of it...I want it...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it too...not just accept it out of...fear or something" Clarke looked away, a slightly dejected look on her face, before turning back and locking eyes with Lexa "but I am sorry I made you feel like you were unwanted Sweetheart, I promise you that is definitely not the case." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud growling coming from her stomach. Clarke ran the pads of her thumbs across Lexa's cheeks while giving her a warm smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we need to talk some more," Clarke tilted her head to the side thoughtfully "but maybe...maybe we can do that after having something to eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa bit her bottom lip hesitantly, but when she felt Clarke's wolf call out and hers answer, she quickly smiled and nodded her head. Lexa started to move off of Clarke's lap, being careful to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around her body, but froze when she heard a needy whine come from the Alpha. Lexa looked up at Clarke just in time to see the Alpha blush, her cheeks turning a deep crimson colour, and cough, clearing her throat. Clarke swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing, the slightest scent of nervousness filling the air, before she quickly licked her lips and spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You umm...you don't have to move. I mean you can if you want to but uhh..." Clarke slowly trailed her fingers down Lexa cheeks, softly caressing her skin before bringing them to rest on top of her shoulders. Clarke gave the Omegas shoulders a gentle squeeze and shot her a soft smile before absentmindedly rubbing small circles over the blanket covering her collarbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa tilted her head to the side, biting her bottom lip while studying Clarke's face. Lexa still feeling anxious and uncertain, but when she felt her wolf tug forward and call out to Clarke's, Lexa gave in. She gave Clarke a shy smile before getting comfortable, letting her side lean heavily against Clarke's front. Her wolf preened at having the arms of a strong Alpha wrapped around her. Lexa couldn't help but notice how well they seemed to fit together, the thought bringing a small smile to her face and a glowing warmth to her heart. Lexa nuzzled against Clarke's neck as the Alpha leaned forward and grabbed their plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke was careful not to jostle Lexa too much as she grabbed their plates one at a time. She placed hers on the cushion beside before grabbing the other and handing it to Lexa, encouraging her to rest against her chest as the Omega balanced her plate against her thighs and chest. And if the edge of Lexa's plate dug painfully into Clarke's ribs, the Alpha said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's eyes widened, her stomach growled loudly, and her mouth watered when she finally looked at what was on her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Lexa's favorites, but something that she hadn't had the luxury of having in years. She squirmed slightly in excitement as she popped one of the pieces of fruit into her mouth, a borderline indecent moan escaping her throat as the flavors exploded against her tongue. She felt Clarke stiffen slightly under her but the Alpha quickly relaxed when Lexa gave her a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa ate the strawberries greedily, humming happily after each bite and before she knew it she was on her last one. Her lips curled downwards into a slight frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Last one...who knows when you'll have the chance to have these again. Savor it.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She popped the last strawberry in her mouth, slowly closed her eyes and chewed slowly. Willing herself to commit this moment and these flavors to memory. She felt Clarke move and the Omega nuzzled in against her even more. Basking in the warmth and security she felt wrapped up in the Alphas arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, too soon for Lexa's liking she swallowed and sadly opened her eyes. Only to pull back in surprise at the new pile of strawberries on her plate, she stole a glance at Clarke's plate and noticed that the previously  basically untouched serving of strawberries was now gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread across Lexa's chest, the gesture was something Lexa never would have expected from an Alpha. Lexa twisted to look up at Clarke, a toothy grin on her face. Clarke smiled softly back at her before leaning forward and nuzzled her nose against the Omega's temple. The softness of the contact made Lexa melt. She somehow managed to snuggle even closer against the Alpha, a deep rumbling coming from her chest as she continued eating her breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa still had a lot of questions and fears that would need to be answered. And years worth of habits that would need to be unlearned. But for right now, there was only one thing that mattered. Only one thing she felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously I live for your comments and I read, reply and appreciate all of them 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I know I say this all the time but I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa hummed as she bit into the last of the omelette bites that had been placed on her plate. Eggs, red peppers, onion, ham, tomato, cheese and a light dusting of pepper and oregano. As cliche as it might sound...the flavors hit her tongue like fireworks. It had been so long since Lexa had had the chance to eat real fresh food or foods with actual flavor that she almost forgot what real food tasted like. She had spent years living off scraps of plain, dry and stale bread, tasteless porridge and the odd piece of fruit, usually the ones that were well past their prime. She would have to force herself to eat them for whatever nutrients they still might contain. She whimpered and curled into herself, pressing her body impossibly closer to Clarkes at the memory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa pinched her nose closed trying to lessen the acidic taste of the apple she had managed to swipe from the kitchen's garbage. She had cut away the parts that were visibly rotten and was currently trying to force the pieces that remained down her throat...while fighting her body's instinct to bring them back up. When she finished she quickly looked around. She can't afford to get caught. She popped the apple seeds from the core and stuffed them into her pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know...you'll never get enough of those to kill either of them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa had instinctively stiffened at the voice but then relaxed once she registered who the voice belonged to. Lexa slowly turned around and came face to face with Anya. Lexa's jaw set.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't need to kill them...I just need to incapacitate them long enough to run"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anya sighed, while slipping a few more apple seeds into Lexa's palm before leaning forward, whispering</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Be careful...and remember where I told you to go"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was pulled back to the present by a low rattling, raspy vibration passing through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke was attempting to purr again, desperately trying to calm down the Omega wrapped in her arms. Lexa was trembling and whimpering, the scent of fear, pain and neglect was pouring off of her in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke gently tightened her grip around the Omega, pulling them even closer together. She was pumping out soothing pheromones as fast as her body was able to produce them. She ran her right hand up and down Lexa's left arm in an attempt to calm her. She nudged her temple with her nose and let out a small concerned whine before placing a tender kiss along Lexas hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're okay baby, you're safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke placed a soft kiss to Lexa's temple as the Omega grabbed back onto Clarke's t-shirt. Lexa hesitantly nudged at the Alpha's jaw, silently asking for access to her scent glades. Clarke quickly tipped her head up and to the right gasping slightly as the Omega's nose came into contact with her skin. Clarke's eyes widened, her body stiffened and a needy whine forced itself out of her throat when she felt soft warm lips ghost across her neck. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she felt the Omega's teeth graze across the sensitive skin. Clarke squirmed slightly, subtly rubbing her legs together as a jolt surged through her body from her neck to the heat pooling low in her abdomen. Goosebumps erupted across the Alpha's skin as she swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Thank God she isn't in Heat now.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke gently guided Lexa so her head was tucked under the Alpha's chin...teeth far away from her scent glands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No matter how badly I want them to stay there'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the Omega complied and allowed Clarke to guide her into a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>safer </span>
  </em>
  <span>position without much protesting. It wasn't long afterwards that Clarke felt her relax in her arms, and it was only a few minutes after that, that Lexa was leaning her full weight against the Alpha. Sleep toying at the corners of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt Clarke move under her and felt the soft press of the Alpha's lips between her ears. She smiled contently as she nuzzled against her exposed collarbone as her eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa hummed out in response</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're tired, but...umm"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa could smell the uncertainty coming of the Alpha and instinctively starting purring to try and put her at ease. She felt the muscles beneath her relax and another soft kiss was placed against her temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would...would you want to take a shower or a bath before you sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shower'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's heart stopped, dread washing over her body before her heart picked up again, this time beating hard and fast. Like a marathon runner nearing the end of their race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dirty, sweaty, and grimy, her hair was greasy and probably twisted into knots resembling a birds nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'And getting all of Clarke's things dirty'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You're disgusting</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa fought to keep the tears at bay as the corners of her mouth started curling downwards into a frown and she locked down her pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she didn't want to accedently anger Clarke more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded her head slowly before letting out a forced whisper,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if you have any guesses about what happens next!<br/>I honestly live for your comments! I go back and read them all the time for inspiration 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no fluff<br/>I am so sorry and I hate myself</p><p> </p><p>Mentions of abuse near the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop in awe as she followed Clarke into the bathroom, subconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke blushed when she saw the look of astonishment and shock on the Omegas face. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know...it's umm...it's a bit much"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke let Lexa look around the large room while she went around pulling out towels, shampoos, conditioners, face clothes and different scented body wash. Clarke worked hard to lead her Pack and run the Pub. Both jobs cause the Alpha a great deal of stress, moreso within the last few years as the tension between Wolves and Hunters had continued to grow. So Clarke made sure she had a place she could escape to, a place where she could rest and sooth her sore body and plauged mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bathroom was that place, the waterfall shower on the right side, the jacuzzi tub that took up the entire far right corner of the room, aromatherapy...everything. There was even a small gym set up through a door on the far left corner. She could work out, shower, and then pass out in her bed. It was the one place she could go and know she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was because of this that she had such a wide variety of soaps, shampoos, scrubs and body washes, something for whatever mood she might find herself in at any given time on any given day. So if she only grabbed the ones that were citrus scented...it was pure coincidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What wasn't a coincidence was how the Alpha specifically picked out the warmest and softest towels for Lexa to use. A soft purple, infused with lavender to help the user sleep. Clarke smiled to herself as she placed them down on the table before moving to grab everything else the Omega might need or want.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa couldn't believe her eyes, the room was extravagant to say the least and a complete contrast to the rest of the building. Where the Pub and Clarke's room was filled with dark wood and soft leather, earthy tones inciting a sense of safety and warmth. Her bathroom was the opposite. White marble floors and half walls, a stone tiled shower with a stone bench and a white tub. White, blue and silver accents and furniture filled the room. It was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Doesn't really seem like Clarke though'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also not what Lexa was looking for. As she continued her search around the room, she couldn't help but allow her fingers to trail along some of the soft fabric of the chairs and loveseat. She vaguely heard Clarke explain that Raven and Octavia had designed most of the rooms interior as the Alpha had zero sense for interior design. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah...that makes more sense.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small, almost inconspicuous wooden door at the top left corner of the room. Lexa swallowed thickly as she pulled the blanket even tighter around herself, her heart started to beat faster and faster. But she was sure to lock her pheromones down, she didn't want Clarke getting worried...or upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nowhere for it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa wasn't sure how long she stood staring at the small door, but it must have been long enough because she soon registered a presence beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can take a look inside if you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alphas words were soft and gentle, spreading warmth through Lexa's chest. She really didn't want to look inside, she already knew what she would find. But she also didn't want the Alpha to think she was rude or ungrateful at being given the chance to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You don't want to anger her now...not before...itll make the entire thing worse.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa swallowed a whimper as she brought a shaky hand up, wrapping her fingers around the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's brow pinched together as she walked into the small gym. Exercises machines were lined up against the far wall, a treadmill to the left and free weights were littered across the floor. Lexa felt Clarke squeeze past her into the room and quickly start grabbing dumbbells and putting them back on their respective racks. Lexa could smell a slight dusting of embarrassment mix in with the Alpha's natural scent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the mess, I swear it's not usually this messy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lexa wasn't really listening. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it was boarding on painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Where is it'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly walked back into the main part of the bathroom, her eyes scanning every corner for what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt her body relax as the Alpha's calming pheromones surrounded her. She bit her bottom lip when she heard the concerned whine come from behind her. Lexa slowly turned around to face the Alpha, half expecting to come face to face with red eyes, but all she saw was concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexas's shojlders drooped and she bit her bottom lip uncertainly before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-where is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke cocked her head to the side in confusion, brow furrowed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't understand, where's what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek, afraid of saying the wrong thing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-the Wall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa knew she had said the wrong thing as she watched the colour drain from Clarke's face, a look of complete disbelief taking over her features. When the Alpha spoke, her voice cracked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They..they didn't…please tell me they didn't"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa whimpered as she took a stumbling step backwards, eyes pinched shut as she tried to force the memories away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that even most of the worst Packs had stopped using...but clearly not all of them. The Wall was typically made of stone, Omegas would be chained to the wall and sprayed down with high powered water hoses, always at the hands of an Alpha. The water was always freezing. Feeling like small icicles impaling every inch of sensitive skin. Large course haired brushes would then be used to scrub the Omegas down...almost always until the skin was red and raw. Then a rinse with the hoses. It was painful. Humiliating and inhuman. The Alphas would call it a shower, but the Omegas would know better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lexa opened her eyes again she was met with soft and concerned blue. She wanted to run...she couldn't go through all that again. But her wolf was pulling her towards Clarke, howling, begging and pleading with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she didn't run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead she fell into Clarke's arms, sobs racking through her body as the Alpha pulled her closer, and started pumping out soothing Pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's over Lexa. You're safe. I won't let anyone do that to you ever again baby, I promise"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Next chapter will have some fluff, promise!</p><p>Until next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Hope you are all doing well! I've personally had a bit of a rough week...well its it's been a rough few months but the past couple weeks have been particularly bad. Hit a super low point at the beginning of last week and I am now looking for a new therapist before my anxiety and depression get even more out of hand 😂<br/>So I just wanted to make sure you are all doing alright! If you need to chat, feel free to message me and I'll do my best to help 😊 and if you have someone in your life who is suffering from any mental health issues...maybe reach out to them and just check in...I'm sure they'll appreciate it 😊</p><p>Anywho...enough rambling. I know I promised fluff and I'm not 100% sure I delivered BUT there's like...no angst so at the very least I hope that'll make up for it 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither girl would be able to tell you how long they stood like that, Clarke's arms protectively wrapped around Lexa. The Alpha's right arm, curled around the Omega's low back, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing small circles through the blanket. Her left hand was resting against the back of the other girl's head, tenderly holding Lexa in the crock of her neck. Clarke's fingers gently scratching at the base of Lexa's skull, eventually leading to her leaning more heavily against the Alpha. Clarke altered between whispering soft words of support and placing light kisses against Lexa's temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the shakes and tremors coursing through Lexa's body slowed to just the occasional shiver. Her sobs slowed to the odd hiccup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa tentatively nudged the underside of Clarke's jaw, the Alpha quickly lifting her head while pumping out more of the natural scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt the Omega relax in her arms and a few seconds later, she felt a deep rumbling purr pass from Lexa's body through her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Clarke pulled back far enough to rest her forehead against Lexa's, bringing both her hands up to cup Lexa's cheeks. Her fingers tenderly passing over her cheekbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about a nice warm bath?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa didn't remember nodding at the offer of a bath, but she must have because before she knew it, Clarke was pressing a soft kiss to her hairline before walking over to the bath and fiddling around with the taps. The sound of running water quickly filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa pulled the blanket tighter around her as she slowly shuffled over towards the tub. She lifted the blanket and nuzzled into it, breathing in the lingering scent ,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that underlying scent that is just...Clarke. Lexa felt her cheeks heat up as a blush formed when she looked up and saw Clarke sitting on the edge of the tub facing her, head tilted to the side, a warm lopsided smile on her lips. A gentle tenderness in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha reached out her hand and motioned for the Omega to come closer,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come're baby"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lex felt her heart swell at Clarke's words. She shuffled closer and stopped once she was standing between the Alphas legs. Her face was on fire as her blush deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke reached up and cupped Lexa's cheek, her wolf howling and puffing out their chest when the Omega nuzzled against her palm. She traced the pad of her thumb across her cheekbone, biting her bottom lip slightly at the heat radiating off her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke slowly brought her hand back, her fingers trailing along the Omega's jaw, sending a shiver through Lexa's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke quickly twisted and turned off the tap, dipping her fingers into the water, testing the temperature. She turned back to Lexa a grin on her face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa subconsciously pulled the blanket even tighter around her body, the fabric under her fingers making the slightest pulling noise. She shuffled her weight from one foot to the other. Her heart rate increased, anxious and fear pheromones slowly coming off her and mixing into the air around them. She chewed her bottom lip as her head tilted downwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa slowly lifted her head up to make eye contact with the Alpha sitting in front of her. Her heart melted at the look of genuine concern on the other girl's face. Clarke brought one hand up to rub the back of her neck as she spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I umm.." Clarke cleared her throat as she squirmed slightly "I was thinking I could...I could maybe help you wash your hair.." Lexa's eyes flew open in shock at the Alphas words, her heart feeling like it stopped beating in her chest. And if the look of panic on Clarke's face was anything to go by, Lexa's features must have twisted into something closely resembling shear terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you're comfortable!" Clarke started moving her hands around, trying to emphasize her words and show the Omega she had nothing to be afraid of "if you're more comfortable I can…" Clarke glanced around them room, eyes soon falling onto one of the chairs, pointing towards it as she continued "I can sit over there, I can even turn it and face the wall if you, if umm...you don't want mme to see...anything" the Alpha coughed awkwardly as a pink blush started to form across her face. "I don't particularly want to leave you alone again but umm...I can even sit outside the door if that'll make you more comfortable? Whatever you want. Whatever will make you feel safe and comfortable, I'll do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was quiet for two agonizingly slow minutes. She studied the Alpha's face while nervously alternating between chewing the inside of her cheek and her bottom lip. Clarke said nothing, just continued to sit there patiently, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke continued to surprise her. Lexa felt comfortable and safe with the Alpha, more comfortable and safe than she has for the majority of her life. But everything was still happening so fast. No one could erase and rewrite decades of conditioning in a week. So Lexa was cautious. Her nose scenting the air as she studied her face. Looking, searching for any signs of aggression or anger. There was this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, where her anxiety and fear resided, tempting to bubble to the surface</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Because no matter how hard she was trying, she still found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop. Alphas didn't act like this. It was all too good to be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the second Clarke shot her that signature, warm, lopsided smile, that feeling brewing inside her subsided. Lexa found herself smiling back at the Alpha, her wolf tugging her forward until the Omega was slotted between Clarke's thighs. Lexa tentatively slipped one hand out from under the blanket, her fingers shaking. Her body starting to tremble with uncertainty as she gently slipped her hand inside Clarkes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Clarkes hand lightly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please...sstay."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously your comments and feedback make my day 😊</p><p>Oh! I also made a Ko-fi account if anyone is interested in that (https://ko-fi.com/island0fmisfittoys) if I knew how to put link in here I would but...alas....</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>This chapter is a little all over the place...so I apologize for that...but we have some fluff this chapter! Woohoo! And we will (hopefully) be getting some plot progress in the next chapter or two 😊</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had died and gone to heaven, Lexa was sure of it. There was no way on earth that any of this was actually happening in real life...to her. Lexa was currently half lounging, half floating in a sea of warm, citrus scented water and bubbles. Her body was still slightly tense, muscles pulled tight, ready to run or fend off an attack if needed. But with each passing second and each run of Clarke's fingers through her hair, Lexa found herself relaxing more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her still couldn't believe how caring and considerate Clarke had been. The Alpha had filled the tub up with so much bubble bath that there was nearly more bubbles than there was water. Lexa couldn't remember the last time she had the luxury of a bath let alone a bubble bath. When Clarke had told her the reason behind the exorbitant amount of bubbles, Lexa's heart had melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Clarke bit her bottom lip and blushed </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I umm...I just thought you would be more comfortable this way?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. Clarke swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just umm...so...so you could…" Clarke awkwardly brought her hands up to her own chest, making choppy circular movements "could...c-cover umm...yourself?" Seconds later Clarke's eyes widened, panicked "not that I think you need to! Cuz you're" Clarkes hands shot out in front of her as the Alpha raised them up and down in the air, indicating towards Lexa's body "you're...you're just.." Clarke cleared her throat and coughed. Her cheeks were starting to turn bright red as her blush deepened "I just...I want to help you, if…if you'll let me...but I also want you to be comfortable Lexa. Comfortable and safe. That's all I want"'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa smiled to herself and hummed contently at the memory and allowed her eyes to slowly blink shut as she relaxed into the tub. Clarke's hands moved methodically and tenderly through her hair. Lathering the shampoo while also massaging her scalp. Lexa had already had to bite back a moan more than once as the Alpha's fingers managed to hit every one of Lexa's weak points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Spots you didn't even know you had because no one has ever done something like this before...can Alpha's really be like this...was what Clarke said about protecting and caring for me...doing things for me...could it actually all be tr-Oh God.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa groaned, her eyes rolling back slightly as her body slipped lower into the bathtub, the bubbles now tickling her chin, as Clarke's fingers grazed the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I...I didn't hurt you did I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned her head to the left and gave Clarke a lazy, sleepy smile, her cheeks turning a light pink, before she shook her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-just...sensitive...but.." Lexa bit her bottom lip, her eyes flicking downwards, " it didn't hurt…" Lexa brought her eyes back up to lock with Clarke's, the blush across her face deepening "it...it felt nice...good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's fingers paused momentarily, and the Alpha felt her cheeks flush, her eyes widen as she let out a choked cough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa chewed her bottom lip, ducking her head away as she started to slip down lower into the sea of bubbles. The faint scent of embarrassment started mingling with the citrus aroma drifting up from the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt the warmth of Clarke's fingers caress her jaw, gently guiding her to look back towards the Alpha. Lexa felt her body involuntarily tense at the contact, fear seeping out of every pore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You shouldn't have said anything...you...yo-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's thoughts were cut off by an almost overpowering amount of pheromones. Smoothing, Calming pheromones interlaced with the scent of Alpha protection quickly started to fill the room, rapidly replacing the embarrassed and fear Pheromones Lexa was giving off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was thick with Clarke's scent and Lexa found herself relaxing, her muscles slowly becoming less tense,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's…" Clarke swallowed thickly as she gently ran her thumb across Lexa's cheekbone "you're allowed to feel good sweetheart. I know it might take some time but you can always talk to me about anything. I'm never going to get mad at you for something you say or ask for." Clarke traced her fingers along Lexa's jaw, blue locked on green, "and I promise you I will never hurt you. Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa gave Clarke a weak smile before nodding her head. The Alpha gave her a warm smile before nodding her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, good. Now this is pretty much done, I just have to rinse and then do the conditioner. Is that okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Lexa was enjoying the bath and her wolf was enjoying the Alpha taking care of her, she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling drowsy. Her body was still weak and she was recovering from her first Heat. Add to that the skillful and tender fingers of Clarke and it's a tiny miracle she hadn't fallen asleep in the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarkd waited until Lexa had nodded her approval before speaking again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, close your eyes and tilt your head back for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa did as was asked and had to work hard to fight off the tears and keep her wolf under control as Clarke rinsed out her hair, paying extra care to make sure none of the water went in her eyes or ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe she truly is different.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa used the last of her energy to get dressed. Clarke lent her a pair of grey boxers with donuts printed across them and a black tank top that had a picture of a french press on the chest and the words 'Brew Can Do It' written underneath. Both things were unbelievably cute and undeniably dorky. And while they made Clarke's cheeks and pheromones flare in embarrassment, they relaxed Lex. She wasn't sure why but pastry covered underwear and the bad puns made her heart melt, her wolf preen and some of her walls start to come down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa paused for a second in front of the bathroom mirror and her heart fluttered, not only had Clarke washed her hair but the Alpha had even asked to braid it for her afterwards. Lexa smiled at her reflection while trailing her fingers down the braid, moving it to fall over her shoulder and rest on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to keep the Alpha waiting too long...and this internal nagging Lexa felt in her gut to be closer to Clarke, she switched off the bathroom lights before walking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made it about two steps before coming to a stop, frozen, shocked at what she saw. Clarke, an Alpha, was making a nest. From what Lexa could tell, the Alpha had grabbed every spare blanket and pillow in the room and hand arranged them on her bed in the form of a nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that's what Lexa assumed she was doing. It currently didn't look as comfortable as it probably could be and the arrangement was not one that Lexa would have gone with herself. But nesting was solely an Omega thing to do. Usually right before their Heat starts and/or in the very early stages of pregnancy an Omega will create a nest. It's a phenomenon that happens to all Omegas at somepoint throughout their life and one that Betas and Alphas do not experience. So the fact that Clarke had bothered to try at all spoke volumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked up after placing the last throw pillow on the bed and grinned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm not sure if I did this right...but I remembered that sometimes nesting can help an Omega feel relaxed? So..I umm..I just thought that maybe…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke let her sentence trail off as Lexa slowly padded towards her. Her breathe caught in the back of her throat as the Omega tentatively slide her hand into Clarkes and shot her a genuine smile. Lexa gently squeezed her hand before letting go and climbing into the nest. She surprisingly didn't have to do much rearranging before she got comfortable. She looked up at Clarke and bit her bottom lip, uncertainty written across her face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-Clarke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha tilted her head to the side, a warm smile on her lips,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa chewed her bottom lip, her eyes flicking towards the floor then back to Clarke, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-join me? Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither girl thought it was possible, but Clarke's smile grew into arguably the biggest grin either of them had seen. Clarke felt her wolf puff out their chest and howl, ecstatic that they had seemingly pleased the Omega. Clarke quickly, but carefully, crawled into the bed/nest behind Lexa. Once again being sure to leave a respectful amount of space between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clarke even had time to pull a blanket over them, Lexa had wiggled backwards, pressing her back against Clarke's front, pulling the Alphas arm around her waist. Clarke paused for a second before pulling the blanket over them then nuzzled into the Omegas neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke fell asleep to the scent of Nutmeg and Cloves, and to the sound and vibrations of Lexa's purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love reading your comments, they keep ke motivated 😊</p><p>Also feel free to head over to Instagram @island0fmisfittoys to check out my fanfic/fanart collab account. It's still a major work in progress but I think it has potential 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I know I was supposed to be working on a chapter for She's a Keeper...but I had some inspiration for this instead...and who am I to not take advantage of it when it hits right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clarke's nose tickled and there was a light weight on her chest. A lazy smile formed on her face, as she basked in the weight and the soft purrs coming from it. She felt the weight inch farther up her chest until something was nudging her underside of her chin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She slowly blinked her eyes open, her vision bleary and her surroundings hazy. She tried blinking a few more times to bring her vision into focus but it didn't help. She brought her left hand up to her face and lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stretched out her right arm searching for the Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But her hand was met with nothing more than cold sheets. Her eyes flew open, darting around her room before settling on what was causing the pressure on her chest. Her head jerked back in shock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A pup.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a pup sleeping on her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As soon as Clarkes eyes settled on the pup she felt this overwhelming need to protect it, Clarke scented the air, her, she needed to protect her. She brought her hand up and gently started scratching behind her ears, causing the pumps purrs to pick up in force.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pup was tiny, Clarke figured no more than six months old, just old enough to go through their first Change. Clarke continued to scratch the base of the pups ears, marveling at how soft her fur was. Her coat reminded Clarke of her own, which was a shining mix of golden yellows and white blondes. The pups however was a few shades darker than her own and her left ear was covered in chestnut brown fur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke smiled softly as the pup yawned and sleepily blinked open their eyes. Clarke gasped in a shaky breath, the pups left eye was a soft blue and her right was a blazing green. Clarke blinked rapidly and shook her head, trying to focus her gaze only to see the pup disappear and her hand fall heavily from where she was scratching the pups ears to her own chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke quickly pushed herself up in the bed, panicking, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What is happening!?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything around her was moving, or was it shimmering? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Jesus it's like that one time Jasper dared you to eat mushrooms'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke groaned and leaned back against the headboard, vigorously running her hands up and down her face, before she used her finger and thumb to rub her eyes. Before she could think about it more she heard something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A child giggling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke bolted out of her bed and quickly headed towards the sound.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn't have to go far.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her heart was thundering in her chest, there, sitting on her desk, legs swinging back and forth, was a toddler.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A little girl</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With dark golden hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke's heart melted at the sight, she couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across her lips ever if she wanted to. Clarke took a small step forward towards the girl, keeping her voice gentle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke's heart stopped for a second when the little girl looked up, giggling. One blue and one green eye peering into Clarke's own. The girl smiled,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're siwwy, you know my name"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke's brow furrowed as she looked down towards the floor, her mind racing trying to figure out where she knew the girl from. She was sure she would have remembered seeing someone with such distinct colouring before. When she looked back up her eyes widened in panic. Her head whipped side to side, gaze darting around the desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little girl was gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke's heart was beating in her chest like a drum. Her eyes still unable to focus completely. Her periphery hazy and clouded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You need to be ready."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke spun around towards the voice. Standing in front of her was the same little girl, but she was no longer a toddler, she was now straddling the age between being a child and a teen. The girl wasn't facing her, she was standing facing towards Clarke's bed. Clarke took a few steps towards the her before turning to face the same direction. She melted at the sight. Her and Lexa. The Omega had clearly moved around in her sleep and was now laying practically on top of Clarke, her head tucked safely under the Alpha's chin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're going to lose it"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke slowly pulled her gaze from the sleeping pair on her bed to look at the girl beside her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lose what? What is going on?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl moved to face the Alpha, rolling her eyes as only a preteen girl knows how,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your heart, you will lose it. We are here to warn you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke felt her heart rate speed up, panic starting to flow through her veins, she grit her teeth,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What. Do. You. Mean?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl rolled her eyes again while pointing towards the bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lexa was gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now there was just Clarke, curled up on her side, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her sobs racked through her entire body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke felt her eyes change, her vision taking on a red ting, she flooded the room with Alpha pheromones as she snarled and glared at the girl in front of her,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What did you do to her!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl said nothing,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She smirked</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Locked eyes with Clarke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke gasped and took a small step backwards as the girls eyes changed. The once blue coloured iris now burned red while the green one, glowed a striking gold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke blinked then snapped her eyes shut while tangling both hands in her hair</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is happening?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and the thundering pain start in her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You will lose it. Your heart. You <strong>will</strong> lose her. But if you heed our warning. If you prepare. If you are ready. You will get her back."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around again, facing back towards her desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Standing before her was Lexa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looked exactly like Lexa, but maybe a few years younger. But this women had dark golden hair, and heterochromia eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke sighed and brought her finger and thumb up to punch the bridge of her nose. The pain in her head was getting worse and her eyelids were starting to get heavy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I...I don't understand…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The young women in front of her gave her a sad smile,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know you don't...but unfortunately we cannot say anymore. Heed our warning and in time...you will get her back."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then the young women snapped her fingers and Clarke's eyes rolled back as she fell into darkness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's nose tickled and there was a light weight on her chest. A lazy smile formed on her face, as she basked in the weight and the soft purrs coming from it. She felt the weight inch farther up her chest until something was nudging her underside of her chin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You'll lose her'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke's eyes flew open, panicked, her breathing caught in the back of her throat. But this time she didn't come face to face with a pup with a golden coat, but with a head of chestnut waves tickling her nose and cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha pulled Lexa closer, pumping out calming and protective pheromones as she let her eyes flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Weird dream…'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>I'd love to hear people's feedback for this chapter in particular! I'm curious to hear everyone's thoughts and guesses for what will happen next 😁</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Not sure how I feel about this chapter...butthings will hopefully pick up soon 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke's eyes slowly blinked open, a sleepy smile formed across her face and she let out an amused huff of air as she felt a familiar tickling sensation against her nose and cheek. Lexa had draped herself over Clarke's body, her head tucked securely under her chin, she had Clarke's t-shirt fisted in her right hand against her shoulder. The Omega's right leg thrown across the Alpha's waist, her lower leg resting between Clarke's legs. She essentially had Clarke pinned beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shifted trying to get that early morning stretch, releasing some of her stiff muscles but chuckled quietly when the Omega tightened her grip, nuzzling against her chest, nestling farther into the Alpha's body. Clarke smiled softly, gently rubbing small circles across Lexa's lower back. She tilted her head and pressed a tender kiss to the Omega's temple, breathing in her scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nutmeg </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloves </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's brow pinched together as she scented the Omega again, taking a deeper breath, nostrils flaring, trying to scent deeper,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nutmeg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was Clarke's own Citrus scent wrapping around the Omega, intertwining with Lexa's own. Clarke felt her wolf puff out their chest with pride and slight possessiveness...which Clarke rolled her eyes at. But couldn't bite back the small smirk of having her Omega covered in her scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something else, another new scent, just below the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke gently shifted Lexa, ignoring the small growl of protest coming from the Omega. She tried to fight the smile, but Lexa's sleepy growl was too cute. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she managed to carefully maneuver Lexa so she had better access to her scent glands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nutmeg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scents hit her nose like a freight train, she felt her mouth water and instantly felt an itch in her gums. But she pushed the feeling aside and inhaled deeply once more,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't just Lexa that was hungry. This scent was deeper, more primal. The Omega's wolf was hungry. Clarke's brow pinched together in concern as she brought Lexa back to rest against her chest, absentmindedly rubbing circles on her back. She laid on her back, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared at the ceiling, deep in thought,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She needs to go for a run...what day is it? Friday? No Saturday...Anya should be back later today, depending on when she gets back and what she has to say, maybe we can all go for a run tomorrow. Until then I'll have Maya load her meals with protein...should help..Then maybe I can reopen the Pub on Monday.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed and ran her free hand down her face. She had kept the Pub closed ever since Lexa had come barreling through their front door basically a week ago. There was no way she could have had the Pub open while Lexa had been in Heat, that just would have been a recipe for disaster. But she knew she was now bleeding money because of it...money that she also knew she couldn't really afford to be losing. But she had known the second the Omega came crashing through her front door that she would put Lexa's comfort and safety above everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shuffled closer and nuzzled against Clarke's neck, nudging at the underside of the Alpha's jaw in her sleep. Clarke felt Lexa take a deep breath,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa whimpered in her sleep, nudging Clarke's jaw with her forehead. Her grip tightened on Clarke's shirt as she pressed closer to the Alpha's body. She started pumping out soothing pheromones. Even in her sleep her wolf knew that the Alpha needed her. Clarke's heart melted and her racing thoughts slowed as the pheromones hit her. She felt herself and her wolf relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'll have to come up with an alternative if Anya has bad news...or if Lexa isn't comfortable going for a run.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent of primal hunger was still faint, Clarke figured she had a maximum of three days before it became a real issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hopefully she will agree to come out tomorrow if it's saf-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. The familiar squeaking and groaning of the wooden stairs quickly filled the room. Clarke started pumping out Alpha pheromones and let out a warning growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess...you had better not be growling at me...again" the last word coming out as a muttered breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke pushed herself up slightly and pulled Lexa closer, wrapping her arm around her, tightening her hold. The scent of another Alpha entering the room threw Clarke's wolf into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Protectiveness </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biological </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect the Omega in her arms was overwhelming. She smelt the scent of a strong Alpha, she saw Bellamy as he stepped off the last step, and Clarke's vision bled red.Her hackles rose. A low rumbling growl ripped from deep in her chest, her nose wrinkling and upper lip pulled back into a snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy froze, stumbling slightly, eyes wide and shock written across his face, arms raised and neck tilted to the side in an act of submission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-Clarke...I'm...it's me..I'm not-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's attention was pulled away from Bellamy when she heard and felt the gentle purrs coming from Lexa. And warm thin fingers move from her shirt to the base of her skull, scratching lightly. Her vision instantly cleared, the red slowly bleeding away. Lexa's eyes fluttered open, humming happily as she nudged the bottom of Clarke's jaw, silently asking for access to the Alpha's scent glands. Access that, as usual, was quickly granted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, this safe...this... cared for. She was surrounded by warmth and strong protective pheromones. She could  </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the love and care in the embrace Clarke currently had her in. The Alpha's arms wrapped around her protectively. She nuzzled against Clarke's neck, breathing in her scent letting it pull a small lazy smile to her lips. Her wolf was elated but calm, for the first time in a long time, Lexa felt at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt the feather light, sleepy kisses Lexa pressed over her pulse point and grinned. She couldn't help but feel like they have made some serious progress. She felt her heart soar as a warmth spread throughout her body, Clarke was happy that Lexa seemed to be a little more comfortable with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning Sweetheart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt Lexa grin against her skin, making her own smile widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-morning"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shifted against her, as Clarke pressed a soft kiss to her temple. There was a small cough from the base of the stairs, Lexa knew Bellamy was there and knew that the other Alpha meant her no harm but she still felt her body stiffen. Which in turn, caused Clarke to tighten her hold around the Omega and let out another low warning growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One that got caught in the back of her throat when Lexa started scratching the base of her skull again. She choked on the growl and quickly morphed into a whimper of need. She pulled Lexa against her even more, tenderly pushing the Omega's chin upwards with her forehead. She pressed her nose against the Omega's scent glands, taking a deep breath before gently nipping at the area,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa knew she probably shouldn't reward the Alpha for the possessiveness but she also could not deny nor suppress the shiver that ran through her body. Lexa shifted slightly so she could bring both hands up to cup the Alpha's face, hands trembling slightly, still unsure as to how she would react. She slowly and carefully pulled Clarke down to rest her forehead against her own,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke's wolf howled at the admission, absolutely elated that Lexa had vocalized that they belonged together. When Lexa pulled her head back she whimpered slightly at the sight of tears swimming in Clarke's eyes, but then smiled when she noticed the grin on the Alpha's face. She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the few tears that Clarke hadn't managed to hold back. Warm adoration written across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tilted her head to the side and licked her lips moments before mirroring Lexa's own look of adoration. Clarke leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the Omega's forehead,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I want to stay here with you all day I should probably go see what Bell wants…" Clarke nervously chewed her bottom lip "But while I'm up there I'll ask Maya to make you something to eat if you would like to join me in a little bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's heart melted at the warm smile on Clarke's face and the hopeful pheromones coming off the Alpha. Lexa nodded her head, smiling softly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll meet you upstairs"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the feedback and comments 😊</p><p>I dunno if anyone has read 'She doesn't play soccer, but she's a Keeper' but I'd love some feedback on that one too 😂 I need to write something for it and I'm a bit stuck...feel free to comment here or over there 😊</p><p>Anyway....</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I choose you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I've been working on this chapter in between trying to finish my Slef-Challenge</p><p>I hope you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa stayed curled up in Clarke's bed/nest for a while after the Alpha had followed Bellamy upstairs. The Alpha's pillow clutched to her chest, straddling the place between sleep and consciousness. But eventually the Alpha's calming scent started to dissipate and the residual body heat that had clung to the sheets disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed while rolling over onto her back, carefully tossing Clarke's pillow back to its usual place. She stretched her arms over her head while arching her back, letting out a satisfying groan as a few vertebrae popped and a pleasant stretch was felt in her muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, her feet swinging slightly. She looked to her left and her shoulder relaxed and a warm smile formed on her lips. Clarke had left her some clean clothes to change into. Another pair of soft and comfortable sweatpants and another pullover hoodie, this one was a black, blue, and purple tie-dye with a silver shimmering Forest logo across the chest. Lexa quickly stood and changed into the clothes, a small frown starting to form at how big the clothes were. She once again had to pull the drawstring tight and roll down the waistband to prevent the pants from sliding down and off her thin frame. She shuffled over towards the mirror chewing on the inside of her cheek as she did. Her hands pulling and twisting at the sleeves of the sweatshirt </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe Clarke...maybe she'll let me get some news clothes..'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's brow furrowed as she shook her head, shaking the thoughts away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No...no, you should be happy she's letting you borrow her clothes at all.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders slumped forwards, she took a deep breath and slowly headed up the stairs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa stepped into the Pub and her ears instantly perked up when she heard the sound of shuffling papers and the soft sound of her Alpha's voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Baby"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa's wolf preened at the term of endearment as a smile spread across her face. She slowly made her way over to the table where Clarke was sitting, folders and papers spread out in front of her. Clarke shot up from her seat at the head of the table and pulled out the chair to her right, patting the seat. Lexa blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears as she took the offered spot. Clarke pushed the Omega's chair in before placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back, I just want to grab you something to eat and drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa and her wolf basked in the warmth that spread through her body at Clarke's actions and words. She watched with a smile on her face as the Alpha quickly disappeared into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be doing better"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa flinched as the chair to her right scraped across the hardwood and familiar Alpha pheromones hit her nose. She twisted in her seat to look at her friend, matching smiles on both their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anya, you're back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya smirked softly, nodding her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. Clarke asked me for a favor" Anya shrugged her shoulders while slumping down in her chair getting comfortable "honestly I think she just wanted me out if here while you were in Heat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervous and guilt pheromones started to seep off the Alpha. Anya's jaw set as she stole a side glance at Lexa before returned her gaze to her lap, as her fingers picked at her jeans "she...she didn't...uh...while you" Anya made an awkward hand motion towards the staircase behind them that lead upstairs "while you were…" Anya let her sentence trail off as she looked Lexa in the eye, tears running down her cheeks, a choked sob tearing through her body as she shook her head, "I'd, I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>for-forgive myself if...if I left and...and she...w-while yyou…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa threw her arms around her friend while furiously pumping out as much soothing and calming pheromones she could. She waited until she felt Anya relax in her arms before speaking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, she…" Lexa smiled thoughtfully "she never touched me...s-she stayed in the hallway the ffull five days encase I needed anything but" she licked her lips, swallowing thickly before continuing "she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched me in any way like that. She's always b-been soft and gentle with me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa heard a low warning growl come from the kitchen doors, she quickly extracted herself from around her friend and twisted her head to the side, eyes pinching shut, body stiffening, an involuntary whine forcing its way out of her throat. The second she did the growl morphed into a pained whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scents were overwhelming, but in a comforting way, Lexa could feel her body relax, her muscles loosen. Her ears twitched at the sound of fast footsteps against the hardwood floor and again at the sound of something being placed on the table in front of her. But she kept her eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted to the side, showing her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear Anya growling beside her and could smell the agitation coming off her friend. Lexa didn't want the two Alphas to go at it again, especially not because of her so she started pumping out calming pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears twitched as she heard a high pitched whine come from beside her, moments before warm fingers gently cupped her chin and guided her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lexa? Sweetheart...can...can you look at me please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crack in Clarke's voice was enough to have Lexa's eyes slowly blink open. Her heart broke at the pained look in Clarke's eyes, she brought her hand up and covered her hand and rubbed her thumb across the Alpha's knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm so sorry..you...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to submit to me Sweetheart. I…" Clarke's jaw cleanched "it wasn't directed towards you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa cocked her head to the side, confusion written on her face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-then w-who..-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya pushed herself up from her chair, the legs scraping against the floor making Lexa's ears tilt back as she twisted around at the movement. The knowing smile on her friends face made the tightness in the Omega's chest loosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya gently patted Lexa on the shoulder before turning her attention towards Clarke, one corner of her mouth curled up into a smirk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the millionth time, we are just friends and I am in no way challenging you okay?" Anya waited for Clarke to nod her head before continuing "but even if I was, Lexa has the option to choose." Clarke grit her teeth, keeping eye contact with the other Alpha as she nodded again, a small growl starting in the back of her throat "good, now I'm going to head out, Emori said I could crash at her and Murphy's place. You're good to go for tomorrow, you and I can talk more about it another time if you'd like?" Anyaa started walking towards the front door, she had made it about halfway to the door when she heard Clarke call out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can join us tomorrow if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anya spun around to face Clarke again, one eyebrow raised. She studied Clarke's face and scented the air, but picked up on no signs of diseat so she nodded her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, text me what time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke chewed her bottom lip as she turned back to face the Omega, the other girl's face unreadable. She cupped Lexa's cheeks, keeping her touch soft as she tilted her head down and rested their foreheads together,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry Sweetheart...I...I never-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words got caught in the back of her throat as she felt thin arms wrap around her waist. Lexa let out a shaky exhale before pulling back and quickly nudging the underside of Clarke's jaw. Lexa's entire body was shaking, nervous pheromones pouring off her even though she was trying like hell to keep her scent locked down. The Alpha quickly twisted her head granting the Omega access to her scent glands. Clarke's eyes flew open as she felt Lexa rub her cheek against her jaw and neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nutmeg </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke brought her hands down to gently grab the Omega's hips, eyes closing and a smile forming on her lips as she basked in the scent and knowledge of Lexa scent marking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha gasped and her eyes snapped back open as she felt soft warm kisses trail up her neck. Clarke groaned, her eyes rolling back slightly, her grip tightening, fingers digging into Lexa's hip as she pulled her flush against her own body as the Omega's teeth grazed over her scent gland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa tilted her head downwards and whispered into the Alpha's ear, a noticable tremor in her voice, nervous pheromones mixing with the air around them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I choose you too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>I live for your comments and feedback 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Join us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Short little chapter for you guys, a bit of a filler but I hope you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa hummed happily to herself as she let her eyes close, nuzzling into Clarke's arms. After her admission, Clarke had scooped her up in her arms and let her eat her snack/lunch while sitting sideways in the Alpha's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rice cakes coated in a healthy amount of peanut butter with sliced banana in the arrangement of a smiley face, with a slightly overzealous serving of strawberries on the side. A glass of apple juice over orange juice, the Alpha remembering that the latter sometimes gave the Omega heartburn. And a mug of Chai tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa had let out something between a choked sob and a laugh when she saw the plate. Her heart had swelled in her chest and a warmth spread throughout her body. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> and love that Clarke expressed through her actions was something that still shocked the Omega. She still couldn't really believe that someone, an Alpha no less, could be so thoughtful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa shuffled and reached over towards the table, trying to reach for her tea without bothering Clarke too much. The Alpha had continued working while Lexa sat in her lap, reading papaerwork while absentmindedly trailing her fingers up and down Lexa's arm. Clarke's arm tightened around the Omega's body as she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her temple,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got it Baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tossed her folder on the table and carefully leaned forward, being sure not to jostle the Omega too much as she grabbed the mug, handing it to Lexa as she sat back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega curled her fingers around her tea, closed her eyes and inhaled, the scent of Chai tea pulling a content purr from her chest. Her eyes opened as she felt a deep rumbling coming from Clarke's chest. Lexa looked up to look the Alpha in the eye and blushed at the look of adoration in her eyes. Yang smiled at her before kissing her hairline. Lexa felt the Alpha press her nose against her temple and inhale deeply, the purring getting stronger. She nuzzled against the exposed skin of Clarke's collarbone before moving to get better access the her scent glands,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa hummed contently before wiggling and repositioning herself more firmly against Clarke's chest, taking a small sip of her tea. She let her head rest against the Alpha's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Lexa could smell a slight changing Clarke's pheromones, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apprehension </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new scents ghosting in and out of the Alpha's natural scent made Lexa whimper in concern,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-Clarke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa's temple, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa swallowed thickly, her own nervous pheromones starting to fill the room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are, a-are you o-okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke tightened her hold around the Omega and started purring again, a low raspy but comforting sound,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I'm fine Sweetheart...I umm...I.." Clarke scratched the back of her neck "the Pack is going on a Run and a Hunt tomorrow...I...I umm" Clarke coughed and cleared her throat "I was wondering if you'd like to umm..join us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa stiffened, a pained and fearful whimper passed through her lips,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...t-they…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke quickly started pumping out soothing pheromones, pressing soft kisses against Lexa's temple, forcing herself to hold back a growl, her wolf snapping just below the surface, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They aren't here, I had Anya look into it for me...that's, that's where shes been." Clarke tenderly rubbed her hand up and down Lexa's arm, "I promise you I wouldn't have even asked if you were in anyway unsafe Baby, I swear it is completly safe for you to come with us. But if you are uncomfortable with the idea, you and I can stay here." Clarke hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip "but I umm...you...your uh...your wolf is hungry, I can umm...I can smell it." Clarke slowly cupped Lexa's cheek and looked into her eyes, the Alpha's heart breaking slightly at the look of underlying fear in her eyes, "I want you to be comfortable and feel safe and I promise you whatever you decide, whether it's to come on the run or stay here, I'll stay by your side if you'd like. But I umm...I really do think it would be beneficial for you to join us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa licked her lips, studying the Alpha's face. She was scared. Scared to make the wrong choice, not wanting to anger the Alpha but she also didn't want to potentially put Clarke or her Pack in harms way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But she did say Anya said he wasn't here...Clarke said I would be safe…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt her heart race in her chest, she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Citrus </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Clarke will keep you safe.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa cuddled against Clarke's chest, a tiny smile playing at her lips,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come with you."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free and leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 😊</p><p>Live for the feedback 😊</p><p>Feel free to head over to my IG account @island0fmisfittoys I'm currently running a One-Shot Self Challenge for the month of April, feel free to send me prompts here or over there 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think or if you want this one to continue, I've got about 18 chapters already written for its RWBY counterpart so...ya..</p><p>I stand by what I say about all my converted fics...I think the stories work well with both fandoms and groups of characters...if some people think it's "lazy" that's fine. But regardless I hope you like it. 😊</p><p> </p><p>Oh! This is an omegaverse fic BUT it is different than Contretemps and Things aren't always how they seem...it is a different world, different rules...if you have questions feel free to ask 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>